


Home is Wherever I'm with You

by nongirlfriend, TreacleStainedScarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU sort of because Ginny isn't really mentioned also they finished school, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nongirlfriend/pseuds/nongirlfriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleStainedScarf/pseuds/TreacleStainedScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, time not specified. Extremely fluffy and domestic Drarry. Harry has become an Auror and Draco is a Potions Master. Together they figure out living together in the most normal way possible. Well, however much normalcy is possible for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

_Potter,_  
_I'm going to demand that you come home._  
_Right now._  
_Don't stay after hours, AGAIN._  
_Your best friend's wife has just invited herself and him and their noisy children to stay for dinner._  
_Come home, right bloody now!_  
_Love,_  
_Draco_

Harry sighed, looking between the note and the stack of paperwork he still had to do. He had already stayed late 3 times this week, but it was hardly his fault that the Auror department had an influx of stupid criminals who got easily caught. Sighing again, he closed the folder in front of him and put it on the stack with the rest, gathering his things and walking down to the main lobby to floo home.

**********

Draco knew Harry had gotten the note as soon as his old, grumpy owl tapped on the kitchen window of his and Harry's large flat. He had better come home on time today-- he knew just as well as anyone, except for maybe Granger, that Draco highly disliked being in the company of children. He looked at the floo, trying to ignore Granger's children as they ran about, screaming loudly as their mother ignored the noise, in favor of chatting about gnomes and how to get rid of their presence in one's garden without hurting them.

Harry stepped out of the floo and into chaos, waving a brief greeting to Hermione before he was bombarded by children. "Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry!" They all shouted, practically bringing him to the floor as he struggled to keep his balance, but he was chuckling. "Uncle Harry has to go find your Uncle Draco, hm? Then I'll come back and I'm all yours, okay?" Harry promised, already untangling himself from the children and walking off in search of Draco.

When Harry stepped through the floo, Draco couldn't have doubted it even for a second. The children's screaming got louder, but instead of spouting nonsense, they were calling out for their 'Uncle Harry' instead. For a moment, Draco considered calling Harry to find him, but knew that Harry probably wouldn't be able to hear him at all. He huffed to himself and continued watching the carrots and potatoes being peeled, whilst thinking about the scallops that he'd originally planned on eating, sitting in the fridge. "In here Harry," he called, not wanting to wait for Harry for eternity.

Harry came up behind Draco, wrapping his arms around him and placing a tender kiss on his neck. "Hey," Harry said quietly. "I'm sorry I've been home late the past few nights. I've missed you."

Draco pursed his lips as Harry wrapped his arms around him and spoke. "Yes, I'm sure you are. It's not like you have an entire brigade of aurors to delegate work to," he grumbled to himself. "Please Harry; do tell me why Granger seems to think that you have invited her and Weasley to dinner today?"

Harry blushed sheepishly, letting go of Draco and running a hand through his hair while mumbling something.

Draco turned around, an eyebrow raised as he watched Harry with suspicion. "You invited them didn't you? And you didn't tell me about it?" He asked, scowling slightly.

“I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about dinner, I got busy at the office. I didn't think you would mind," Harry said apologetically.

Draco huffed, turning around to oversee the peeling of vegetables. "I do mind. I'd like to know when I have to cancel my own bloody plans because you plan something entirely different," he said before turning around, glaring at Harry. "You don't know what day it is, do you?"

”I'm sorry you had to cancel your plans; I really meant to tell you. Whatever you were planning, I promise we can do it tomorrow. And of course I know what day it is!" He countered indignantly. "It's Wednesday...right? No, definitely, it's Wednesday."

"It's Thursday you prick!" Draco said, looking at Harry in both disbelief and anger. “Whatever I was planning was today. It won't be tomorrow. It was to-bloody-day," he grumbled, turning around. "It's the 14th of May. Does that ring a bell, Potter?"

Harry was silent for a moment, really trying to think of what today was, without coming up with the wrong answer and making things worse. Suddenly it hit him and he honestly felt like the biggest prick in the world. "Happy anniversary..." Harry said glumly. "I'm sorry your boyfriend is the biggest prick in the world. I'll tell the Weasleys to leave."

"Like hell you will." Draco huffed, pointing to the stove. "I'm halfway done with dinner for six people," he said, still glaring at Harry. "I'm not in the mood to celebrate said anniversary any longer," he said, turning back around to start caramelize carrots and potatoes. "Just go make sure that those little brats don't crawl on my designer furniture.”

Harry sighed, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world, but not wanting to argue with Draco any more than he had to. He walked back to the living room to sit with Hermione, who had thankfully already cast some something or other over the furniture to leave them in pristine condition, even with the children crawling all over them.

Draco ignored Harry as he sighed and walked out of the kitchen. He knew Harry was forgetful, but after being together for 3 years, one would think that he would have remembered-- he remembered it last year. 

"Prick," Draco mumbled under his breath, stirring the gravy in a brisk manner. Three years of being together-- Draco had taken a day off work, during a very important project-- and now he was spending it with the Weasleys and their monster children. 

Hermione smiled as Harry sat down next to her. "I hear from Ron that you lot are busy these days."

"Yeah, both of our jobs are kind of demanding, especially as of late," Harry conceded. "I feel like such an arse though Hermione; did you know it was our anniversary? I'm sure you did," he continued, not even waiting for an answer. "Everyone in the bloody world must know it's our anniversary. Everyone except me," he pouted. "Am I the worst boyfriend ever? I must be. Three years together and I fucking forgot I can't believe this. He must hate me oh god, what if he breaks up with me?!" Harry asked, beginning to get hysterical.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry honestly, I hardly think Draco will break up with you over this," she said, looking at Harry with a careful smile. "Ronald did the same to me four years ago, I can't say that I wasn't angry but he only slept on the couch for so long," she said with a light laugh. "Hugo is proof of that," she said, patting Harry's shoulder. "And trust me Harry; I wouldn't have come if I had known. I have two children and one husband-- I have to remember for all three, you can't think that I actually will remember for you as well."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "You used to do it so well in Hogwarts; I guess old habits die hard. Where is Ron anyway?" Harry questioned.

Hermione chuckled as Harry grinned at her. "I sent him home to find something for the kids to play with that doesn't stain or make a lot of noise," she said. "It seems to be a bigger task than I first assumed."

"That's a smart idea," Harry agreed. "You know how Draco is about his furniture and loud children. Hopefully he's not too cross with me once you lot leave."

Hermione hummed. "I know. It's very clear how uncomfortable he is around the children," she said, looking at her two redheaded children with adoring eyes. "I wouldn't count on sleeping in your own bed tonight Harry, unless Draco decides on serving wine with dinner."

"Wine!" Harry shouted triumphantly. "You're brilliant, 'Mione, you know that? I'm going to get his favorite wine...actually I think we have some here, and he'll be so busy cooking he won't notice me. Anyway, hopefully that helps make him a little more apt to forgive me. Would you like some?"

Hermione laughed at Harry's childishness before answering, "Yes, thank you. Just make sure you find the right bottle."

Harry slipped into the kitchen, glancing at Draco to make sure he was still busy cooking. Harry then went into the wine closet, something he originally found to be dumb and unnecessary, but was now grateful Draco had insisted on it. He scanned the shelves looking for the specific bottle of... "Ah!" He exclaimed, pulling out the bottle of 1997 Dom Romane Conti and three glasses, turning back at the last minute for a fourth for when Ron returned. He set everything down on the counter next to the closet, pouring out three glasses and sending one to levitate into Hermione's waiting hands. He then poured a glass for himself and Draco and went to stand next to the stove, observing Draco with glasses in hand.

Draco looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, still upset about earlier. "What do you want, Potter?" He asked, looking at the duck breasts resting on a cutting board next to him as he stirred the red cabbage.

"Dom Romane," Harry said simply, holding out a glass in offering.

Draco looked at the glass in his lover’s hand. It was his favorite gold-rimmed, paper-thin crystal glasses-- those were almost as expensive as the wine it was holding. He carefully plucked it from Harry's hand, and sipped it silently.

"That was a peace offering, y'know," Harry said, "my way of somewhat apologizing. I know it's not enough, but I was hoping it would be a start. I didn't mean to ruin our anniversary. I've just had so much going on, and I didn't think it was until tomorrow, and I love you so much, I really didn't want to make you upset, I wanted this night to be perfect..." He trailed off.

Draco looked at Harry, sipping wine in silence as he spoke. "You thought it was Wednesday today." Draco said, turning back to his cooking. "I go to work every day too and yet you don't see me staying until the late hours of the night at work anymore, because you asked me not to last year. I expected the same courtesy from you," he said, rather insulted with Harry's excuses.

"I know," Harry replied sullenly. "You know me though, I like to do everything myself. I promise to start giving work off to everyone else in the department so I don't have to stay late anymore unless it's an emergency. I just want you to be happy, Draco."

Draco sighed. He knew Harry was too nice to ask people to stay late ahead of himself. "I suppose it will have to be a start," he said, putting his glass aside. "This doesn't mean that I'm not angry though."  
"What can I do to make it up to you?" Harry asked sincerely, looking at Draco with pleading eyes.

Draco hummed, looking awfully thoughtful for a moment. "I want a flat with more bedrooms, a bigger bathtub, and a balcony."

"We can go flat hunting tomorrow and over the weekend. I'll take the day off of work tomorrow and we can spend it together, to make it up to you. To prove that I hadn't actually forgotten our anniversary though, I have something for you," he said, as he silently summoned something from their bedroom, catching it and immediately hiding it behind his back, away from Draco's prying eyes.

"I already found a flat I like. It's near Buckingham Palace, overseeing the park," he said, tilting his head to the side as Harry muttered something quietly, holding his wand. Draco just caught the sight of something before Harry hid it. "What is it?" He asked, trying to look over Harry's shoulder.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, surprised Draco had already found a new place. "Well alright, then. I suppose we can go take a look at that one tomorrow," he said as he hid the parcel farther behind his back. "You are so nosey, you know that? I'm trying to have a nice surprise here...Hermione!" Harry called, ignoring Draco's look of confusion. "Could you come here a moment? And bring the camera! Oh, and Ron, if he's back," he added as an afterthought.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry as he called for his friends. "Harry I swear to Merlin if you're about to propose to me, I will say no," he said, not knowing what else Harry wanted an audience and a camera for. And honestly, to be proposed to in one’s own kitchen, with screaming children in the next room, smelling like food wasn't exactly Draco's idea of romance.

Hermione looked up at Harry's call, looking at her husband in slight confusion. Perhaps he knew something that she didn't for once. However, she did bring the camera that Harry kept on a shelf nearby, and walked into the kitchen with Ron behind her.

"Aw, Draco..." Harry said, a small smile playing on his face. "We're in our beautiful home, about to sit down to a delicious meal, with our closest friends, even if you're begrudging admitting it. So..." Harry continued, slowly sinking down onto one knee and pulling the engagement ring box from behind his back, opening it to reveal a solid gold wedding band with a single emerald sparkling brilliantly in the center. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you do the absolute honor of marrying me?"

"No," Draco said, slowly closing the box in Harry's hand. "I'm not saying no forever or anything of the sort. I'm saying not now and certainly not like this," he said, shaking his head. He was still angry at Harry. This thing was supposed to be intimate-- private, special. Not something you did in front of your best friends and their snotty children whilst one was cooking. "I told you I would say no. And I'm not a woman. You bought a ring for a woman."

Harry faltered, unsure of what to say. He quickly stood up, pushing the box as far away from him as he could on the counter "Right," he said briskly, avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room. "Right, of course, yeah, certainly. It's not a woman's ring though, I made sure. It's hardly a huge diamond, just a small stone; mine has one too. But you're right; we'll do this another time. Is dinner ready?"

"Could you two go for a minute?" Draco asked, looking at Harry's two friends out of the corner of his eye. They were both looking at him with shocked expressions. Draco cleared his throat, and then watched Hermione and Ron rush out into the living room. "Harry for fuck's sake," he said, placing a hand gently on Harry’s neck. "You knew I would say no. I'm hardly one for this, Gryffindorish romance thing," he said with a sigh. "Don't sulk."

"Gryffindorish romance thing..." Harry repeated back. "Well I am a bloody Gryffindor Draco so I don't know exactly how else to go about this." He pulled another box out of his pocket, identical to the first. "There's mine then, take them both. You can propose to me in your own Slytherinish way when you're ready," he said, a slight edge to his voice.

Draco sighed and handed Harry the rings. "You have no bloody right to be angry at me for saying no!" He said, not looking at Harry. "You know what I like; you know what I don't like. I don't like kids, I don't like gold and I don't like romantic, corny moments. And I don't like being treated as a bloody woman!"

"Fine!" Harry yelled. "Fine. I'll return both the rings and get different ones and do this at a different time then with different rings and different everything else."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh piss off," he said, turning his back to Harry, turning off the stove. "When you decide that you're done with being an entitled prick I'll be in the bedroom, the couch is yours," he said with an angry huff, stomping out of the kitchen.

Harry sighed, holding back tears as he turned the stove back on and finished up the cooking. He plated one for Draco and knocked once on the door, leaving it outside for him to retrieve before calling Hermione, Ron, and the children into the dining room. "Draco won't be joining us tonight," Harry said, his tone suggesting he did not want to talk about it.

**********

When the door was knocked, Draco ignored it and waited for Harry to leave, before reaching for his wand, sending the plate out into the kitchen, untouched. He was too angry to eat, and Harry knew that he hated eating in the bedroom. He turned on the telly, and moved to the middle of the bed, burying himself in the duvet. 

**********

"Oh," Hermione said, not really knowing what else to say. Normally she probably would have said something, despite Harry's tone but today, she couldn't quite figure out what to say. Instead she looked at her husband, hoping that he had something to say.

From his vantage point, Ron saw the plate float back into the kitchen, quickly looking away before anyone else could notice what he was looking at. He shrugged and began eating, prompting everyone else to do as well. "Y'know, mate," he said, his mouth full of food, "he'll come around, he always does. You have to remember you're dealing with Malfoy here. Just because you've managed to make him docile for the past three years doesn't mean he's not still the same Slytherin prick at heart."

Hermione may not have agreed with Ron's choice of words, especially in front of Hugo, who repeated anything these days, but she agreed with the message. "He's right Harry," Hermione said with a careful smile. "Surely he'll come around. You have fought many times before."

Harry sighed, sullenly pushing the food around his plate. "I know, I know. It just sucks y'know? I really love him. And I really didn't think there was anything wrong with the rings. And how am I supposed to make him not feel like a girl? Is it because I proposed to him? Should I wait and let him do it?" Harry rattled, listing all his qualms despite acting as if he didn't want to talk earlier.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think that's the issue Harry," she said, looking at her plate. "You know how Draco is. I just don't think he appreciates how…how normal that was," she said, looking a bit confused by her own words. "Diamond ring, down on one knee, friends to cheer afterwards…Harry he's a potion's master. He loves some of the most bizarre tasks on earth. He's not like your earlier love interests. And I think he thinks that you're thinking that he's exactly like the women you have dated in the past."

"It was an emerald," Harry murmured, knowing that wasn't the point. "What should I do then? Make him concoct his own wedding ring? I don't know what he wants from me. I know he's special, but I guess I just don't know how to prove it."

"Harry, have you thought about looking at some of his jewelry? Do you know what he prefers? Maybe something like rose gold? Or copper, like his cauldron," she suggested. "Isn't there something he is particularly excited about? Like, going places to harvest ingredients? I'm not asking you to take him to the morgue or anything, but you could take him on a midnight walk and look for rare ingredients with him?"

Harry looked up for the first time since they had sat down to dinner. "Hermione," he said slowly. "You are brilliant! I could get him a new ring and hide it in one of the ingredients he needs! That's genius! Merlin, this is a great idea. I wish the jeweler was open now, I have a new set of rings to get."

**********

Meanwhile, Draco was in their bedroom, burying himself under the thick duvet, enjoying the smell of the newly washed sheets and bedding; all in white. Practically everything in their bedroom was white; Draco liked light, cold colors. Suddenly he had a craving for something sweet, like vanilla or strawberry ice cream, or both. He very carefully and quietly walked out the bedroom and into the kitchen, looking through their freezer.

"Er, mate," Ron said pointing, having looked up and spied Draco in the kitchen. Harry's eyes followed where Ron was looking and saw Draco. He bolted from his seat and quickly ran to the freezer, cornering Draco. "Listen," he said in a rush, "I know you're mad and I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but let's tour the new flat tomorrow and leave Saturday open because I have something planned, okay?"

Draco cursed Weasley in the back of his mind and turned to face Harry. “Are you done being a sulking prick then?” He asked, assuming the language was appropriate for the moment.

"I'm sorry," Harry pleaded. "I should have realized that wasn't the way you wanted things, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I have a brand new plan, it'll be perfect. Please?"  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "So you're not angry at me for saying no then?" He asked, looking at Harry, grabbing the strawberry ice cream from the freezer.

"No," Harry said quickly. "Well I mean yes, kind of. But no, I'll get over it. This new plan is so much better anyway, I'm almost grateful you said no. I'm going to make it better."

Draco nodded softly. "Don't get too excited and reveal yourself-- you have a habit of doing that," he said with a chuckle. "Like the time where you wanted to surprise me by taking me to see my favorite musical, and revealed it by talking about how sharp razors were and how you didn't know how people could use the old kind."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "It was a good musical, to be fair. Who could resist the demon barber of Fleet Street? But I promise I'm not going to spoil it this time, I only have to wait until Saturday anyway. What time do you want to tour the new flat?"

"You had your eyes closed for half of the musical, how do you know if you enjoyed it when you didn't see it?" Draco asked, laughing to himself. "Well,” he continued, “I do want to sleep in a bit, so perhaps at midday? I'd like to see it in the best light," Draco said, musing.

"I saw it! Sort of…" Harry admitted. "Okay, midday, that's perfect. Now are you going to join us for the rest of dinner or no?"

Draco chuckled, leaned forward, and kissed Harry's cheek. "No thank you. I just want to eat this," he said holding up the pint Haagen Dazs, "watch telly, and go through the wedding magazines I hide under our bed."

"You hide wedding magazines under our bed? Remind me again why I'm not supposed to treat you like a girl?" Harry joked as he swatted Draco's arse on his way back to the others.

Draco snorted. "Because I hide them with all my editions of _Quidditch Lad_ ," he answered with a smirk as Harry swatted his arse. "And because I won't be wearing a dress."

"Of course not my love," Harry called as he walked out.

**********

Back in the other room, Hermione, Ron, and the kids were just finishing up. "Oh, you're done?" Harry asked surprised.

Hermione looked up at Harry as he came back and said with a small laugh, "You learn to eat fast when you have 2 small children."

Harry laughed as well. "Well I suppose that makes sense. Are you lot off then?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we don't want to impose on your anniversary any longer," she said with a smile as Ron picked up their daughter and son, both looking incredibly tired. "Besides, we'd rather not have two very tired and cranky c-h-i-l-d-r-e-n."

"O-k-a-y," Harry spelled back, not exactly understanding why they were spelling all of the sudden. "I'll talk to you two on Sunday then; I plan to spend the next two days with Draco. I took the day off work tomorrow, Ron, so I won't see you."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry spelled back to her. He obviously didn't know that if she insinuated that their children would be cranky when they came home Rose would kick up a storm. "Sunday dinner then. Draco is very welcome, remember that. Molly does want to see him."

"I'll see if I can convince him into going," Harry sighed, already tired at the thought. "Hopefully he should be in a better mood by then though, so maybe he'll actually want to go. Perhaps to show off his new ring," he finished quietly, eyes shining.

Hermione chuckled. "Harry, trust me if I didn't love Molly, or had spent as much time with her as I did as a child, I probably would find her exhausting too," she said, ignoring Ron’s murmured disagreement. "Before Ronald and I had children she kept looking at me as if trying to say 'When are you going to give me more grandchildren?' She looks at Draco the same way, and I think it freaks him out more than it did me."

Harry's jaw dropped a bit. "She does realize we're both male...doesn't she?" He asked, becoming slightly alarmed about where exactly Molly seemed to think a baby would be coming out of Draco, wincing at the thought.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose that she does," she said with a snort. "I hope to Merlin that she is thinking about adopting or something of the sort. Poor Draco," she said with a sigh.

"I hope so too, for Draco's sake..." Harry said, still wincing at the thought. "Alright, well I suppose you two better get going before the little ones give you trouble, and I've still got a slightly grumpy boyfriend to deal with."

Hermione nodded, and picked her son from her husband’s arms. "We'll see you Sunday Harry," she said, kissing his cheek. "Say goodbye to Uncle Harry," she told the children.

Hugo mumbled sleepily while Rose was fast asleep completely. "G'night guys," Harry chuckled as he headed down the hallway and into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is primarily porn, just a heads up! (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

Draco didn't look up from the magazine in his lap as Harry sat down next to him. "Did they leave already?" He asked, the copper colored spoon still in his mouth.

"Yes," Harry answered as he moved to kneel and began massaging Draco's shoulders. "Do I still have to sleep on the couch, handsome?" Harry purred while kissing Draco's neck as his thumbs dug into his shoulders.

Draco hummed as Harry started massaging his shoulders, leaned back slightly, letting Harry hold his weight. "If you call me devastatingly beautiful,” Draco said, “because that is very manly these days."

“You are the most devastatingly beautiful man I have ever seen, even if you're snarky sometimes. But I love it and you, and how you're secretly sappy, like right now," he finished with a smirk.

Draco snorted. "I am not. You love my snarky. Everyone loves it, except for people who are too stupid to understand it."

Harry laughed, moving the spoon, ice cream, and magazine out of Draco's lap so he could straddle him. "I love you," he said sincerely, staring intensely into Draco's eyes.

"I love you too, Harry," he said with a smile. "Now, that ice cream was my dinner-- I'd really like it back."

Harry rolled his eyes and gave everything back to Draco, moving to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "I'm going to shower in a few," Harry called out, "if you'd like to join me."

“I showered this afternoon, we can have sex later," he said with a snort. "One would think you were a teenager with how eager you are."

Harry stuck his head out of the doorway. "I am not quite that eager, I will have you know, Mr. Malfoy. I just happen to have a very sexy boyfriend and it's our anniversary, that's all." Harry dramatically sighed as he turned back around and got into the shower.

Draco rolled his eyes to himself, laughing softly. "I am sexy alright," he hummed to himself, putting the magazines away, and turned his attention to the telly, watching _Hell's Kitchen_ as he ate ice cream. "Merlin, you're not going to last a day Melanie. I hope Jason wins…"

A few minutes later Harry got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom, one towel draped around his waist and another towel drying his hair.

Draco smirked, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "You’re almost as sexy as Chef Ramsay when he shouts at people," Draco teased.

"Almost?" Harry questioned. "Does this help?" He asked as he dropped the towel around his waist.

Draco hummed appreciatively. "A little bit," he said, tilting his head a bit. "It would probably help if you were hard. And not stepping on a bridal magazine."

Harry looked down and saw the bridal magazine under his feet, bending over to pick it up and shaking his arse in Draco's general direction for good measure. He set the magazine on the bedside table and lay down on his side of the bed, slowly stroking his cock. "Hard enough for you yet?" He asked, glancing over at Draco with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry shook his arse in his direction. "That helps me get in the mood," he said with a snort, letting Harry lay down next to him. "Not yet," he purred, brushing a finger up Harry's length teasingly.

Harry reached one hand out to drag Draco closer, catching him in a bruising kiss as he continued to stroke his cock with his other hand. "What about now?" He asked breathily as he broke the kiss.

Draco moaned into the kiss, nibbling on Harry's lips before looking down. "Well, I suppose that will have to do," he purred, "seeing as you’re so eager," he said with a smirk, grabbing the duvet and pulling it up over his head as he moved down Harry's body, letting Harry know exactly where he was, by lapping and nibbling on his cock.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry gasped. "You seem pretty eager yourself, considering I didn't even ask you to go down on me. Not that I mind! Definitely keep going!" Harry added on quickly, out of fear that Draco would stop.

"You talk too much Harry,” Draco said with a snort, laving Harry's cock with broad strokes of his tongue. "That's why I never blow you unless you're drunk, you don't know how to talk dirty," he teased, closing his mouth around the swollen head.

"Oh, fuck" Harry repeated. "You want to hear dirty talk? I can tell you how much I love having my cock in your mouth, how much I want to be all the way down your throat."

Draco hummed around Harry's cock, as if to say 'keep going' and nibbled carefully before slacking his jaw, letting himself slide all the way down, breathing carefully through his nose as he teased with his tongue.

"Draco, shit, you're such a slut for my cock," Harry moaned as he tangled his hands in Draco's hair. "I know how much you love my cock and I love having it inside you."

Draco sighed and very slowly slid off, sticking his head up from the covers. "Stop talking and just groan. It's much sexier when you have no idea what you're saying, and you're hoarse from drinking Firewhiskey," he said, kissing Harry's quickly before diving back down, repeating his earlier actions.

Harry groaned as Draco went back down on his cock. "Yes sir," he replied through another moan.  
Draco moaned around Harry's cock, burying his nose in Harry's pubic hair, humming in delight as he slowly started swallowing around his lover.

"Draco," Harry said desperately, "Draco, I'm not going to last if you keep that up."

Draco hummed again, smirking inwardly as he swallowed around Harry again. He loved being a right tease.

Harry pulled Draco off by his hair and up to where he was, kissing him harshly before rolling over and pinning Draco to the bed. "Teasing prick," he said dangerously.

Draco gasped as Harry pulled him up, letting Harry kiss him and roll him over. He smirked up and purred, “Oh I know," then leaned his head upwards to nibble on Harry's jaw and chin. "The question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Harry mused. "Maybe nothing," he said as he stroked Draco's cock through his trousers. "Get undressed."

Draco pushed his hips upwards, forcing Harry's hand to put more force into the stroking as Draco's own long, nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off before going to his trousers, quickly stripping himself of them and his pants.

Harry moved away as soon as Draco lifted up for more friction. "I don't think so," he chided. "You don't get to call the shots after teasing me like that. In fact, I'm considering just going to sleep," Harry grinned dangerously as he said this, though clearly not following through on any of it now that he was stroking Draco's bare cock.

Draco moaned softly as Harry moved his hand away. "Like hell you will…" He growled softly, grabbing a hold of Harry's cock. "We both know that you can't sleep like this, all hard and throbbing…" He purred, nibbling on Harry's jawbone once more, moaning each time Harry's hand came in contact with the swollen, sensitive head of his cock.

Harry breathed deeply, trying to calm himself and stay in control. "Merlin Draco, you get to me every bloody time." He reached across Draco and into a drawer in the nightstand, pulling out a jar of lube and offering it to Draco. "Prepare yourself for me," Harry whispered huskily while rubbing lube on his cock. "I want to be inside you, and I don't know if I can wait. So if you don't do it, I certainly won't either."

Draco smirked up at his lover, putting the jar back on the nightstand. "Oh, there's no need for that," he said with a smirk, taking a hold of Harry's hand. "It's our anniversary. I assumed we were going to spend the whole evening having sex, so I prepared myself this afternoon." He purred, letting one of Harry's fingers slide into him. "See?"

Harry nearly came right then, hearing Draco's words and feeling his own finger slip so easily inside him. "Fuck," he murmured. "You're so fucking sexy," he said as he settled himself over Draco, lining up his cock with Draco's hole, "and I am going to claim you," Harry groaned as he pushed inside Draco.

Draco spread his legs a little wider, groaning loudly as Harry pushed into him. "Oh gods Harry..." He moaned the delight clear in his voice, before digging his fingers into Harry's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Now fuck me."

Harry set up a punishing rhythm, biting and leaving huge hickeys on Draco's neck in the process.

Draco moaned loudly as Harry started thrusting into him hard and fast, just the way he liked it-- the way that left him sore for a week’s time. "Ah-Ahh... Ah... Ha-Harry stop with the hickeys…" He moaned, slapping Harry's shoulder. "I have a job and interns that I can't be bothered to yell at when I have bruises on my neck…" He panted harshly, tightening around Harry.

"You don't have to be back at your job until Monday," Harry panted, "and you can always use a low-level glamour and-- fuck, Draco," Harry sped up his rhythm, brutally pounding into Draco. "I am so fucking close bloody hell, keep doing whatever you're doing."

Harry began jerkily stroking Draco's cock as he was pounding into him, hoping to have them cum at the same time.

Draco removed his hands from Harry's shoulders and placed them against the headboard of their bed to steady himself as Harry started thrusting into him brutally, stroking his cock in small, fast movements, making shocks of pleasure shoot up Draco's spine. "Ah…Ahhh! Fuck Harry…" He groaned, spreading his legs wider.

"Oh! Oh, Draco, fuck, Draco, I'm going to come bloody hell Draco..." Harry sped up his thrusts and strokes before pushing himself deep into Draco, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm overtook him, filling Draco with everything he had.

Draco moaned loudly, closing his eyes, mouth wide open as he cried out in pleasure as Harry spilled himself into his body. "Ahh-- yes! Oh gods yes Harry! Ohh...!" He cried, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came, shuddering under Harry, clenching down on his cock as he spilled himself onto his and Harry's stomachs.

After some time, Harry slowly removed himself from Draco, casting cleaning charms over the two of them and the bed, and then curling up next to Draco. "Better get some sleep," he said, already yawning. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Draco looked at Harry drowsily, eyes unfocused and half shut. "Right…Goodnight…" He whispered, kissing Harry softly, summoning a pair of pants for each of them and quickly pulling his own on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Hunters International: Wizarding London style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

Harry woke up at 9, casting a silencing charm around Draco as he slipped out of bed so he wouldn't notice him leaving. He quickly got dressed and was out the door, making a stop at Gringotts before going to the jeweler to return the rings he had and pick out a new set that Draco would like much better.

Draco felt Harry slipping out of bed, and turned over, snuggling his boyfriend's pillow. He always stole it when Harry wasn't there, despite them having many pillows on their bed; Draco always felt that he needed more. He quickly fell asleep again, figuring that Harry would be back soon, he probably just had to use the loo.

Harry slipped back in around 11, going to the bedroom to wake up Draco. "Draco..." he whispered." Draco, it's just past 11, we have to get ready to tour the flat."

Draco groaned and turned over. "30 minutes," he mumbled. "Firecall that estate agent and tell her we'll be there at 12:35," he groaned again.

"No, no, no," Harry said. "I'm already ready; it's time for you to get up too, sleepyhead."

Draco moaned into his pillow, "30 more minutes."

Harry walked around to the other side of the bed to smack Draco's bum. "You're being lazy and you'll be upset if you miss this flat at midday, since it's 'perfect lighting' or something," he said, mocking Draco's earlier statement.

Draco cried out in shock as Harry smacked his arse, and sat up immediately. "I'm up! I'm up! I'm bloody up alright!" He snarled, getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry sighed at Draco’s dramatics, leaving the room in search of today’s copy of _The Daily Prophet._

Meanwhile, Draco snuck back into bed, hiding himself under the covers-- just for another 10 minutes, and soon enough he was snoring softly.

"Draco!" Harry called. "It's half eleven, where are you?!"

Draco snored softly, turning over, not even hearing Harry’s call.

Harry stormed into the bedroom. "Draco! Wake the hell up!"

Draco sat straight up, blinking a few times; he definitely was not a morning person.

Harry walked over to him and pulled him out of bed, pushing him towards the bathroom. "Get ready. Now!"

Draco complained all the way to the bathroom before reluctantly starting to do his hair.

Harry stood in the doorway, supervising, making sure Draco wouldn't make a run for the bed again. "You're impossible, you know that?" He asked, shaking his fondly.

Draco snorted as he looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. "I can't help that I'm not a morning person," he said, sticking out his tongue.

Harry stuck his tongue out back, and then hypocritically said, "Stop being a child and get ready. We've got a future flat to look at. I'm excited and you're making me impatient."

Draco rolled his eyes, slowly getting ready for the day ahead; washing, moisturizing, brushing his hair and teeth, and putting on a bit of cologne. "Let me just get dressed, and I'll be ready," he said, pushing at Harry's chest for him to move out of the way.

Harry stepped aside, enjoying Draco's half naked form as he got ready for the day. The rings weighed heavy in his pocket as he thought about how much he truly loved the man standing before him.

Draco started picking out clothes, looking through his wardrobe. He'd had to add wizarding space to the wardrobe because Harry had refused to have an extra room for his clothes like he had back at the manor. "Stop staring at me you pervy muggle," Draco said, looking at Harry over his shoulder. "Go do something else-- I need to get dressed and I want to go to Starbucks before we go see the flat," he said, throwing one of Harry's own ties in his direction.

Harry chuckled as he walked out of the room, righting the tie and tying it as he went. He sat down on the couch, trying to decide if he should propose tonight or tomorrow night. _I suppose it depends on how things at the flat go,_ he thought to himself

Draco quickly got dressed in black fitted trousers and a light gray jumper, pushing up the sleeves, with a brown leather belt matching a pair of brown leather shoes, then walked out of their bedroom, combing his hair back with his fingers. "I'm ready," he called, pocketing his wand.

Harry stood up as Draco entered the room, taking in his appearance. "You are devastatingly beautiful," Harry said with a smirk as he walked over to Draco and slowly kissed him. "Now lead the way, you know where this place is, not me."

Draco hummed into Harry's kiss before pulling back. "You know where Buckingham Palace is, Harry, you're the one who was raised in the muggle world. I just want to go to the nearest Starbucks first."

Harry held out his arm so Draco could take it for side-along apparation.

"Starbucks Harry," Draco said as a gently reminder, knowing that he needed his caffeine if this was going to go well for anyone.  
Harry nodded as the whoosh of apparating took them, landing them in the alley alongside Starbucks, so no muggles could see them.

Draco let himself be swept along by Harry's apparation, walking along as soon as they landed. He knew that Harry was better at apparating than he was at using the floo, but that didn't mean that he didn't stumble when they landed.

They chatted idly as they got up to the front of the line. "I'll take a venti iced coffee, black," he told the barista. "And for you, love?" Harry asked, indicating Draco, already digging muggle money out of his pockets.

"A venti vanilla latte," he said, looking at the nearby stand and locating the sugar.

Harry dug out the ridiculous £8.50 for their drinks and grabbed them, bringing them over to where Draco was, handing him his. "We should probably take these to the flat, or else we'll be late."

Draco hummed in agreement as he grabbed 4 packets of sugar and opened the lid of his latte before emptying all 4 into it, stirring carefully. "Of course we'll bring them along, I didn't ask for the to go cups because I think they're better to drink from," Draco said with a small laugh. 

Harry shrugged, not even realizing Starbucks offered anything other than to go cups. "After you then," he said, holding out his arm. "I didn't even know there were flats around here so I haven't got a clue where we're going."

Draco laughed as he took Harry's arm; he always did like walking around with Harry like this outside. Most muggles stared, and he found it endlessly amusing, because Harry would glare at them. "It's the more posh part of London. Most people can't afford to even live near the area. A lot of old, rich families move to these places," Draco said, a bit haughtily. 

"Why do these muggles always stare at us," Harry muttered to him. "This is why I need to get a ring on you, someone is going to try to steal you otherwise...and I'm very possessive," he added with a snarl and another glare at another muggle. "I forgot to ask though, is this in muggle London or wizarding London?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes, Harry that certainly is what all those people are planning, snatching me right out your arms and running away with me, like some damsel in distress." Draco teased. "It's the wizarding part," he said. "Some old pureblood families were offered the area back then. My family was given the larger estates, lands and such." 

"Wait a second," Harry said, physically halting before Draco continued to pull him along. "Do you already own this then? Do we even have to buy it?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't own it," he said, sipping his latte. "I think it might be the Rosier or the Fawley’s property. They died out long ago, it's their half-blood families that are left with the property. The fortune is long gone, so they have finally decided to sell," Draco said with a surprising amount of knowledge for someone who didn’t have much contact with old, pureblood families anymore. 

"Oh, okay. Well is this it then?" Harry asked, looking up at the sleek, imposing building before them, carved completely out of dark marble and accented in gold.

Draco shook his head, "No that's not the one, that's some muggle office building." He said, rolling his eyes. "Do you see that one over there? The red one with all the ivy crawling all over it?" He asked, pointing to a beautiful building closed off by a black and golden fence and bright green shrubs. "It has a tower and a small yard; I want it." 

"All these buildings seem the same to me," Harry said, shaking his head in exasperation. "Looks nice enough," he said, seeing the building Draco was pointing to. "I can't wait to see the inside. Are we buying or renting?"

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. "Buying, obviously. I'm a Malfoy, we don't rent." Draco said with a soft laugh, looking at it. "I mean, we can always sell it should my parents decide that they don't want to live in the Manor any longer." Draco said, putting a hand on the fence. "Let's go in."

Harry shuddered, thinking of all the past residents of the Manor. "I think this will be just fine for us," he said as they walked in, taking in the surrounding gardens. "Wow," he breathed. "I didn't realize a garden was something I wanted until now." The air around them suddenly felt private and secluded, as if London, both wizarding and muggle, weren't right outside the gate. Oak trees towered high, interspersed with rose bushes and many other flowers Harry couldn't even begin to name, but the bright colors making the whole space feel alive.

Draco smiled. "I know,” he asked, smiling at his boyfriend. "It's shielded from the polluted air of Muggle London," he said with another broad smile. "We'll have to hire someone to help out with the garden of course, but I can even grow my own potions here as well. I'm sure Longbottom will help you out with building a greenhouse." 

"I'm sure Neville would love to help with that," Harry replied, already starting to make the plans in his head. As he was looking around, he spotted the estate agent coming out to greet them. "Oh, Draco," he said pointing as she walked out, calling, "Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco looked up. "Hello Ms. Roseworth," Draco greeted politely, waving back at her, pulling Harry along with him as they walked up to her. "This is my partner Harry Potter," he said, nodding in Harry’s direction.

Ms. Roseworth laughed as she shook Harry's hand. "The war may be long over, Mr. Malfoy, but one does still know the saviour of the wizarding world when one sees him. An honor to meet you, Mr. Potter,” she finished, looking at him pleasantly. "Er, thanks, pleasure to meet you as well," he said a bit awkwardly, never having grown accustomed to these sorts of greetings.

"Shall we go inside then?" Harry suggested, wanting to get out of this awkward situation as quickly as possible. "Oh, right, right," Ms. Roseworth said. "Right after me," she said as she began briskly walking back towards the house.

Draco followed behind her, dragging Harry along. "You know, I'm prepared to buy the whole house, instead of just the upstairs flat. That way we won't have to share the yard," Draco suggested quietly. 

Harry mulled the idea over before whispering back, "Don't let her know that just yet, we'll get a better price if she thinks it's going to be a hard sell. I wouldn't mind owning the whole thing though."

Draco smirked triumphantly. "I knew you'd love it!" Draco whispered back. "Think about decorating this place for Christmas! We can celebrate your birthday out in the yard." 

Harry almost let his thoughts get the better of him, owning a real house that would finally be his, thought of birthdays and weddings and holidays. He reeled his thoughts back in though, trying to focus on what Ms. Roseworth was saying. "...and the appliances have all just been replaced with stainless steel." Harry took a look around the very modern kitchen, apparently just redone. It was a stark difference from the outside but somehow it still flowed.

Draco looked around the kitchen, satisfied with what he saw; stainless black steel, black wooden cupboards with golden handles and knobs on everything. "I like it," Draco said, running his hand across the black marble on the counter top. It looked like the building Harry had pointed out earlier. "It doesn't even seem that dark with the white walls and the light tile." 

They moved into the living room, taking in the ornate mantle surrounding the massive fireplace. The tile from the kitchen gave way to wooden floors and there was a plush leather couch, with 2 matching chairs and a settee.

Draco looked at Harry with a soft laugh. "Those couches aren't staying Harry. The furniture doesn't go with the house," he said, amused by the look on Harry's face. "Besides, I want to bring the couches we already own here. I like them; they’re more expensive than that muggle automobile you insisted on buying for yourself."

Harry just sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere if he argued, accepting that maybe he didn't really have any interior decorating sense and, "Hey!" He exclaimed. "You love my Porsche!"

Draco snorted. "I do not, I'm terrified of it," he said, pursing his lips. "Besides, you won't shag me in the backseat, which basically makes it useless," he whispered, winking at Harry as he turned around. "Exactly how many bedrooms does this house contain, outside of the upstairs flat?"

"You cannot get cum on the seats of a Porsche!" Harry whispered back, panicked. "Even if you magic it out, it's never the same!" However, it was too late; Draco was no longer listening, asking about the rest of the house. "There are three bedrooms, one being the master, and then the flat," Ms. Roseworth answered. "Essentially the flat could be considered another master bedroom, as it is very large and has its own bathroom, unlike the other. However that's about as much of a normal flat as it gets, since if you were to get just the flat you would be sharing the general living spaces, such as the kitchen, yard, and living room."

Draco raised an eyebrow as she spoke. _Really?_ He thought. _This house is not share friendly unless one was 18 and a muggle hippie._ "I see. Is there any room with walk-in wardrobes?" He asked. "And are we talking two bathrooms?" 

"The closets are already walk-in but can be expanded as you wish," Ms. Roseworth answered as they travelled throughout the rest of the house. "There are three and a half bathrooms; the three full ones are upstairs, one in each master room and then one in the hall. The half bath is downstairs, meaning no tub/shower."

Draco mulled over the information quietly as he listened to Ms. Roseworth, imagining what colors went with the exact room they were in and where their new furniture would go. Obviously, they didn't have enough furniture. "Now, I noticed from the outside that there is a small tower on the side of the house. That isn't the owlery, is it? Because I had my heart set on turning that into my own little private lab." 

"It was, previously," Ms. Roseworth answered. "But it can be easily renovated into whatever you'd like. The pair of you only have two owls, correct?" She continued on without waiting for an answer "You won't need an owlery for so few. I'm sure you can just continue doing whatever it is you're doing now."

"Can I be sure that all owl droppings and mouse skeletons will be removed before I start my work?" Draco asked. Potions work was delicate and owl droppings, especially old, could very easily make a rather innocent potion explode. 

"The house will be professionally cleaned before your move-in date. If you have specific instructions, feel free to leave them with me and I shall pass them onto the cleaning crew," Ms. Roseworth answered.

Draco nodded and looked to Harry. "What do you think?" He asked, looking around. "Should we take a stroll around the house and see what we think?" He asked, smirking at Harry, now that Ms. Roseworth couldn't see. He wanted to see how much counter space there was, and if it could hold his weight. 

Harry looked at Draco curiously, not quite sure what he had in mind. "Might as well, couldn't hurt to get to know the place a bit better," he said. "I'll be waiting for you out front!" Ms. Roseworth called. "I want to give you two some time to feel out the house by yourselves."

Draco smiled politely at Ms. Roseworth. "Thank you, we'll be out in 10 minutes time," he said, smirking up at Harry as she turned away from them. "Let's go see the kitchen again," he said with a mischievous smile. 

Harry followed Draco into the kitchen, watching him closely trying to figure out what he had planned. "Hey Draco," he called. "Have you checked out this sink?"

Draco wandered over to stand next to Harry at the sink. "Yes I have, I like it. I think you can get boiling water straight from it." Draco said chuckling to himself as he slowly lowered his upper body onto the counter, bending over. "Have you seen how much counter space there is here?" 

"Not exactly..." Harry ground out. "I was too busy starring at your arse and realizing you're trying to get me to fuck you in this kitchen."

Draco chuckled. "Not exactly," he answered with a smirk. "I'm trying to get you to imagine fucking me in this kitchen. And then in all the bathrooms, the living room, the bedrooms, the balcony, the hallways, the dining room, the conservatory and in the yard."

Harry breathed deeply, trying to control himself, pulling Draco up and kissing him harshly before stalking out of the kitchen calling "Ms. Roseworth! Ms. Roseworth, we'll take the house! What's the down payment?"

Draco chuckled softly into the harsh kiss, not expecting Harry to react like so. "Weren't you the one that told me not to act so eagerly?" Draco asked, following Harry.

"Draco," Harry turned around whispering harshly. "I don't give a bloody fuck about not being eager. I care about how fast I can get us inside this house so I can be inside you in it."

"The whole house?" Ms. Roseworth questioned. "I had a few other buyers looking but..."

Draco smirked at his boyfriend before laughing softly. "I'll let you fuck me anytime in the day," he purred, "but Harry this is the most expensive part of London. You should probably consider your attitude once more," he whispered, before turning to Ms. Roseworth once more. "Yes, the whole house. I'm afraid that just the upstairs flat isn’t good enough and honestly you won't be able to find another buyer should we choose to purchase half the house. It isn't exactly the most ideal house for sharing, certainly not for couples." 

"That's true..." Ms. Roseworth conceded. "The split of the house was not my idea. The whole house is £1.5 million, which includes the cleaning service."

Draco looked at Harry. "That's about 30,000 galleons," he said, doing the math quickly in his head. "What do you think?"

"I think you could do a little bit better for the saviour of the wizarding world, huh?" Harry smiled brightly at Ms. Roseworth, somewhat ignoring Draco.

"Well..." she faltered, running some quick numbers in her head, "I suppose the best I could drop it to is £1.3 mil. That's the absolute lowest though, even for Harry Potter himself," she said, blushing slightly under his brilliant smile.

Draco rolled his eyes. Oddly enough, Harry hated pulling the 'I'm Harry Potter' card, except for situations like this, or getting a table at an utterly famous restaurant, or when Draco was hurt-- even just a tiny cut on his hand to get ahead of the others at St. Mungo's. He reached behind Harry and pinched him; there was no need to flirt with the realtor too. "26,000 galleons," Draco translated again.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, turning to face Draco. "This exchange rate is bloody awful, you know that? I don't mind though, that's not bad for a house this size. What do you think?"

Draco hummed in agreement. "It's not like I decided that 1 galleon is equivalent to £50 though," he said, chuckling at Harry. "I really like the house Harry," he said, looking up at the house from where he stood. "I really, really love it." 

"It's a dumb exchange rate," Harry grumbled. "Alright," Harry said, turning to Ms. Roseworth, "we'll take it."

Draco smiled softly, at Harry as he agreed with the price. "Thank you love," he purred in a small whisper, before turning to Ms. Roseworth. "Now, do you offer any renovation workers?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a long overdue visit to Hogwarts to see some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

Harry had gone off to see Neville while Draco discussed the particulars with Ms. Roseworth. Once he finally made into the castle, he knocked of Neville's office door. "Professor Longbottom?" He called.

Neville looked up from the papers he was grading. Odd, he didn't remember having a student that sounded like that. "Come in," he called back, putting down his quill, and putting the Fanged Geraniums out of reach; children did tend to want to touch them. 

Harry walked in, head bowed. "Professor, I was hoping you'd remember me..." he said sounding sheepish before looking up and breaking into a wide grin.

Neville laughed loudly. "Harry for Merlin's sake--" He said, getting up from his chair. "Good to see you." 

Harry encompassed Neville in a brief hug, clapping the man on the back. "Long time no see, huh, mate?" He asked chuckling as he dropped into a chair opposite Neville's desk. "How have things been?"

Neville sat down in his chair once more, smiling widely at Harry. "Yes, long time no see," he answered, "Great, great. Hannah is well too, tired, but well. She says that the heat is getting to her nowadays, now that's we're expecting and all," Neville said with a pleasant hum. "The weather's been good on me this year; however the students prefer to work outside these days. The greenhouse turns quite warm during the sunny days and if you're not used to dragon dung, it's unbearable," he chuckled. "How are you?"

"Oh, I forgot Hannah was expecting! Congratulations mate; you guys will make a great family!" Harry said, delighted. "I haven't been up to much...well sort of. Not as much as I used to be, huh?" He said chuckling, making light of a bad situation now that it was over. "Actually, Draco and I had our three year anniversary yesterday and…we actually just bought a house today."

Neville chuckled. "Five months, four to go. She still insists on working the Leakey-- she doesn't seem to trust the workers too much," Neville laughed to himself. "No, I can't imagine you being as busy now as you were back when we attended Hogwarts ourselves. I can't help but laugh whenever the students complain about being stressed," he said, laughing with amusement. It almost seemed to be a very long time ago. "Congratulations! 3 years already huh, that's brilliant mate!" He said, reaching over, patting Harry's shoulder. "Have you been looking for long?"

"Honestly, no. I didn't even know Draco had been looking until he brought it up last night, but once we got there today I knew it was the place. It's in the heart of wizarding London, right near Buckingham Palace, overlooking the park...it's beautiful," he said reverently. "But I actually could use your help with something regarding it. It's a huge favor, but maybe you could have some of the upper students help, with permission from the headmistress? Or maybe even some of the other professors."

"Sounds like Malfoy, doesn't it?" He asked in good humor, laughing to himself. "It's one of those pureblood properties down by the Thames right? That area is quite well known. Grandmother spoke of it often back then," he said with a nod. "Sure mate, the 7th years will do anything these days for sucking up points-- what do you need?" 

Harry laughed, "It does sound like him, and that is the location. So you know Draco is a potions master," Harry continued, "and I'd like to have a greenhouse built and filled for him on the property. The problem is...I'd kind of like it done by...tomorrow evening?" Harry said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Neville blinked. "Tomorrow evening?" He asked, looking at Harry in disbelief. "Harry I would need about nine students to finish a greenhouse in that amount of time-- how big are we talking? I'm not imagining that Malfoy wants anything as simple as the one we have here at Hogwarts!" He said sitting back. He remembered the times Harry had brought Draco out with him on trips or out to dinner-- Draco had enormously high standards. 

"Yeah..." Harry said sheepishly. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I kind of fucked up our anniversary last night and I really want to make it better. You guys can stay in the house if you need to, it's not warded yet and there will be a cleaning crew coming anyway. And I can pay you! Or at least give you the money for the supplies. I really want to make this up to Draco and I know you're the guy to make it happen. Please, Neville," Harry pleaded. "Say you can pull it off."

Neville sat back in his chair. "How exactly did you 'fuck up' Harry and how bad must it have been for you to be so eager to make it up to him?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. "Pay for the supplies, I'll make this into a special lesson for the students," Neville said, looking at Harry. "But I do believe that you'll have to go ask Headmistress McGonagall for permission. I know that Malfoy is mostly known for using night-growing ingredients. I'll have to have a few students help me dig some up in the Forbidden Forest." 

"I, uh, forgot about the anniversary..." he mumbled, "and stayed late at work. But here!" He said eagerly, he dug out a couple fistfuls of galleons and placed them on Neville's desk. "That should be more than enough. I'm off to go talk to McGonagall; she'll let you know if it's approved. Oh, and here," he said, scribbling down the address. "Owl me if it can't happen, otherwise make sure the lot of you are gone by 8PM, please? I owe you big time Neville!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

"I'll see to it!" Neville called out after him as Harry ran out the door, looking at the galleons on his desk. 

**********

Harry skidded to a stop outside of the stone gargoyle realizing he didn't know the password to make the stairs appear. "Fuck!" He cursed as he sat down, preparing to set up camp and just wait for McGonagall to come down.

**********

Neville suddenly remembered that he hadn't given Harry the password to the Headmistress' office, and wrote 'Fizzing Whizzbees' on a small slip of paper, turning it into a little paper airplane and charming it to find Harry.

**********

After sitting for only a few minutes, a paper airplane poked him in the head then fell to the ground. He picked it up and shouted 'Fizzing Whizzbees' triumphantly, taking the emerging stairs two at a time. "Professor McGonagall!" He called knocking on the solid door. "Er, Headmistress McGonagall?" He asked, knocking again.

Minerva looked up. She hadn't gone too long without hearing that voice-- it was as clear in her mind now as it had been, barely ten years ago when she'd heard it thank her as he graduated from Hogwarts. "Mr. Potter," she greeted. "Enter." 

"Good to see you Headmistress," Harry greeted eagerly, shaking her hand, before settling himself in a chair across from her desk. "I had a favor to ask of you."

Minerva smiled at Harry as he sat down across from her. "A favor you say?" She asked, pushing a plate of shortbread newts in Harry's direction. "A biscuit, Mr. Potter?" 

"No thank you," Harry declined politely. "I'm in a bit of a rush. I've got Neville and some 7th years working on a personal project for me and they have to gather some plants. However, some of them are in the Forbidden Forest, so Neville sent me to come get permission. Or ask, rather. I told him you'd tell him yourself if he had permission."

Minerva pulled back the plate. "Permission to have students wander into the forbidden forest to gather potion ingredients?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. "What exactly is this personal project, Mr. Potter? It isn't something illegal, is it?" 

"They'll hardly be wandering, Headmistress," Harry countered. "They'll be with Neville, who knows exactly what he's doing. And of course it's not something illegal. I'm having Neville build me a greenhouse for Draco on our new property."

Minerva looked up at Albus' portrait before looking back at Harry. "Yes, I did hear that you and Mr. Malfoy had gotten together a few years ago, I didn't think you would own a property together so soon," she said, summoning a piece of parchment, writing a small text on it quickly, and putting away her quill. "I will allow it," she said with a nod. "We've heard quite well of Mr. Malfoy and his inventions.”

"Oh, thank you Professor!" Harry practically shouted, emphatically. "I've got to be running, but send that to Neville. Thank you so much!" He said before rushing out the door.

Minerva shook her head fondly. "That boy will always be that boy I saw off ten years ago," she said fondly, listening to Albus chuckle above her. "Indeed. One doesn't change one’s heart, Minerva," he said, watching her send off the letter. "Completely, that is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco enjoy a quiet night in after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

Harry returned home sometime later, having stopped off at the grocer as well to get ingredients for Saturday night's dinner. "Draco?" Harry called, after he had put everything away in the kitchen.

Draco turned his head as he heard Harry call for him, over the sound of the warm water. "I'm in the shower," he called.

“Don't make plans for tomorrow night, by the way," Harry called back, walking into the bathroom.

"You made plans for us yesterday, remember? You said you'd take the entire day off and spend it with me," Draco said, sounding confused.

“I know I did, I just wanted to remind you,” Harry said quickly. “I have something special planned.

"Are you almost ready for bed?" He then asked. "I've got some errands to run in the morning for tomorrow and I don't want to be tired."

Draco yawned. "I am, you woke me up too early this morning, my hips are still aching," he said with a soft chuckle. "But no, I haven't had any dinner yet-- did you eat at work again?" He asked, assuming that Harry had gone by the office earlier that afternoon.

"You're bloody ridiculous, 11:30 is not early," Harry said, chuckling. "Oh, no, actually, I forgot about eating. I don’t know, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, I have a lot on my mind. What time is it anyway? I don't even know."

"On a day off where I was up until 1:30, fucking, it is early," Draco said with a small laugh. "It's barely 7:30, last time I checked at least…" He said. "Could we just order pizza or something?"

"Works for me," Harry called as he walked into the kitchen, ruffling through their drawer of take away menus. "Do you want to order from that muggle place down the street?"

Draco stepped out of the steaming shower, wrapping a towel around himself. "No, order from that other muggle place, the nice Italian restaurant down the street. I know that you don't like the delivery boy, because he ‘flirts’ with me but I like their pizzas the most," he called back. 

Harry placed the order for a small pepperoni pie and asked if they had a new delivery boy available; they didn't.

Harry walked back into the bedroom, catching Draco and pulling him in for a brief kiss. "Either I'm answering the door or you're putting on more clothes before you do," he said dangerously.

Draco kissed Harry back, laughing to himself. "You'll answer the door then; I'm going to put on my nightshirt, the short, silk one," Draco said with a smirk, nipping Harry's chin. "Did you order me the Quatro Formagi with beef and mushrooms?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry.

"Hang on, is that the door?" Harry asked, bolting from the room to place a quick call in the foyer back to the restaurant. He calmly walked back saying, "Never mind, false alarm. Of course I did, my love," he said, answering Draco's earlier question.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "You forgot about my pizza, didn't you?" Draco asked, smirking up at his boyfriend. "Don't lie-- I'll know."

"Draco!" Harry replied scandalized. "Draco, honey, baby, love of my life," Harry rattled, getting closer and closer to Draco until their foreheads were touching. "I absolutely forgot your pizza," he said with a laugh before kissing Draco.

Draco laughed loudly along with Harry, kissing him sweetly before pulling away. "I knew it, you are such a forgetful man," he said, thinking about it with a fond smile on his face. Harry would sometimes forget that he was wearing his glasses on the top of his head.

"At least I come by it honestly," Harry said, as he pinched Draco's arse that was peeking out from under his nightshirt before heading to the living from and flipping on the telly, plopping himself down on the couch.

Draco smirked as Harry pinched his arse. "Of course you do, I know when you lie to me after all. I want to watch a film tonight, is there anything you feel like watching?" Draco called.

“Whatever you want to watch, my love," Harry called back. "I'm not feeling anything particular. I might even fall asleep during it, to be honest," he said sheepishly.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Did you turn into an old man without me looking, love?" He called back. "Could we watch _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ then?"

"Maybe I did," Harry chuckled. "I'm an old man with a lot on my mind and a lot to do, that's all," Harry said. "Sure, we can watch that."

Draco laughed. "And to think you got yourself a young, beauty like I to keep you company," Draco teased. "Oh wait-- isn't _Great Expectations_ showing tonight?"

"I'm a lucky man, what can I say, I've got a great catch," Harry said sincerely. "Oh, I think you're right," he said flipping telly channels. "We can watch that."

"Brilliant," Draco said with a hum, walking into the room and sitting down next to Harry, kissing his cheek. "Do we have any cola light?"

"I think so, I'll go grab you one," Harry said, getting up to get one from the fridge and a bottled pumpkin juice from himself. "Oi, Draco!" Harry called tossing the drinks at him as the doorbell rang.

"Harry-- don't throw th-" Draco called, catching them both in his hands. "Now I have to wait…" He grumbled, looking at his shaken fizzy drink. "I should open the door, just to spite you."

"Oops," Harry called. "I'm sorry!" He walked back in with both pizzas in his hands, placing them on coffee table then going to the kitchen to grab plates.

"You didn't even tell him thanks, did you, you jealous old man?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Hey, no," Harry said, walking back in with their plates and handing one to Draco before sitting down again. "I said thank you, but I also said if I ever caught him blatantly checking out my boyfriend again, I'd hex him," he finished with a smirk.

"Well now he’s going to think that you are indeed properly insane. The restaurant is muggle after all," Draco said, laughing to himself as he opened his pizza box. "There is nothing better than four kinds of cheese on one pizza."

"I'm not concerned," Harry said flippantly. "As long as I can limit my competition."

Draco chuckled. "Well you should have been nice to him anyhow, we're moving soon enough," he said. "Next time I order pizza I ought to give him a peek of my arse, as a form of tip."

Harry lightly hit him. "Shut up, prick," he said laughing, settling back for the movie, thinking about how lucky he was, staring at Draco reverently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sets things in motion for the surprises he has planned for Draco to make up for missing their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

The next morning Harry woke up fairly early, leaving a note for Draco that he would be home soon; he had a few errands to run. He popped over to the new house, meeting up with Neville and the students.

Draco always woke up when Harry slid in and out of bed, which wasn't all that clever, considering that Draco liked sleeping in. However, he always fell asleep quite quickly afterwards, luckily. Today was no different, Harry slipped out of bed and apparently he was going to let him sleep in today. 

**********

Neville yawned loudly as he and 11 voluntary suck-ups and careerists showed up at the address that Harry had written down for him. He had owl ordered the materials the day before, but of course elf delivery services were just about as slow as they always had been. "Alright you lot," he said, turning around to face his students, "Mr. Potter is going to arrive any minute, and we'll start working right away. Are there any questions?"

All the students shook their heads, getting to work. About an hour after Harry came strolling through the gate and up to Neville. "How are things coming along?"

Neville looked at Harry smiling tiredly. "Good morning to you too, mate," he said, turning to look at the students. "The materials are a little late, but we've started digging out the foundation. You want it over there and about as big as marked, right?"

Harry wandered over to the foundation and took a look. "Looks good to me, I can't wait for you guys to get started. Need any help?"

Neville shook his head. "I hardly think there's anything you can help with," he said looking at the gates to the yard as they opened. "I did however hear something about some renovations workers, coming to look at some changes you two want made?" He asked, looking at Harry once more. "And that Draco would be coming over later to show them what he wants changed."

"Shit, really?!" Harry asked alarmed. "Are you able to put a disillusionment charm over everything?"  
Neville shook his head. "Not one powerful enough for Malfoy not to notice that something's going on, but I can try," Neville said looking at Harry. "Can you distract him?"

"Yeah, I'm going to pop home real quick and see what I can do," Harry said, already running out of the garden to apparate.

**********

Harry apparated into the living room with a loud crack. "Draco?" He called. "Where are you?"

Draco looked up as he heard Harry call for him. "In bed!" He called back, groaning as he lay back down. "I'm not going anywhere until 2 o'clock. I have an appointment with the renovation workers. The basement needs work, the tower needs work-- I'm adding a few windows and having the house painted inside."

Harry went into the bedroom and sat on Draco's side of the bed, lightly rubbing his shoulders. "Why don't you let me take care of that, love?" He suggested sweetly. "I'm already out running errands anyway. Give me a list and I'll have it taken care of."

Draco snorted, "I don't trust you with that, I have a vision," he said, laughing to himself. "I could reschedule…Assuming that you're rubbing my shoulders because you want me to rub something else?" He asked in a soft purr, smirking up at Harry.

Seeing an opportunity, Harry pounced. "Yes, absolutely, reschedule," he said, straddling Draco and kissing his neck. "We have to make it sort of fast though, I really do have errands to do. Just make sure you reschedule."

Draco spread his legs eagerly. "I'll reschedule then," he said, running his fingers down Harry's back. "What errands? I thought you took the day off to spend it with me, you promised me."

"Don't worry," Harry said kissing down Draco's torso. "It's not going to take that long, I just want you to relax this morning," he said as he took the head of Draco's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Draco pressed his head back in the pillow, moaning loudly. "Oh gods Harry!" He gasped, shivering lightly. "As much as I enjoy that, I do believe that you owe me for the other day…I want you to lick my hole instead..."

Harry pulled off with a wet 'pop' and licked a trail from the back of Draco's ballsack to his arse. He slowly laved at Draco's puckered hole before stiffening his tongue and plunging it inside.

"Ahh..!" Draco groaned loudly, toes curling and skin prickling at the feel of Harry's talented tongue inside him. "Oh fuck…Harry-- more…" He gasped softly, spreading his legs further apart.

"So needy," Harry drawled before sucking on one of his own fingers to make it slick then plunging it into Draco as replacement for his tongue.

"You love it when I'm needy…" Draco panted out, squeezing eagerly around Harry's finger. "Curve your fingers a little bit more—deeper-- oh gods right there!" He moaned, rolling his hips.

Harry pulled out, chuckling at Draco's whimper of withdrawal before grabbing the lube, rubbing it generously on his cock, and pushing inside Draco.

Draco whimpered loudly as Harry pushed into him, rolling his hips to grind himself down onto Harry's cock. "Turn me around-- I want it from behind…" He demanded.

Harry pulled out, flipped Draco over, and thrust back in, hard. He pulled out slowly but thrust back in deep being sure to hit Draco's prostate and set up a teasing rhythm.

Draco cried out loudly as Harry trust into him, harder and deeper with each thrust, making the bed slam against the wall loudly. "Yes-- oh gods yes!"

"You're mine," Harry snarled, leaning over to leave a huge hickey on Draco's shoulder and thrust into him faster, fucking the blond senseless.

Draco moaned in pleasure, pushing his arse back against Harry, panting and gasping softly. "Come on love…Ohhh... Harry-- faster! Ahhh..."

Harry dug his fingers into Draco's hip, probably leaving bruises, hitting his prostate one last time before cumming deeply inside him.

Draco shuddered violently under Harry and came with him, shuddering and gasping for air as he cried out loudly.

"Fuck," Harry said panting as he pulled out of Draco. He rolled over and laid there for a few minutes before casting a cleaning charm over both of them and moving to get dressed. "Okay, I'll be back soon love, I promise."

Draco stretched luxuriously as he felt Harry's cleaning charm wash over him, leaving him feeling clean, whilst their earlier action had left him tired once more. "Take your time…I'm going back to sleep," he said, yawning widely.

Harry kissed him on the cheek then apparated with a crack.

Draco sighed happily at the kiss on his cheek. It felt rushed-- Harry was obviously up to something, but…Draco wasn't really a morning person if he didn't _have_ to get up, so he put no more thought into it and fell asleep once more, snoring softly. 

**********

Harry hit the ground and immediately jogged over to Neville. "Neville! I got Draco to postpone the renovations!" He shouted triumphantly.

Neville looked up as Harry came jogging to him. "Alright, then," he said, smirking as he looked Harry over. "Did you have to persuade him mate?" He asked, laughing to himself. "The supplies have been delivered, we're about to work on the flooring."

Harry blushed slightly, trying to right his clothes a bit more, apparently not having done so well enough the first time. "Er, yeah, I did," he replied sheepishly. "But it was worth it!" He continued, energy flooding back into his tone. "I'm so glad to hear that everything is here. What can I do to help?"

Neville snorted softly with laughter. "I'm sure it was," he said, looking at his piece of parchment, chuckling to himself at Harry's obvious embarrassment. To think that he was a grown man that still blushed about sex-- Neville himself didn't even do that any longer. "I suppose you can help with the manual labor, I don't trust you with plants."

Harry wanted to argue and be offended, but he knew Neville was probably right, so he set off to work with the students on the framework.

**********

Around noon everyone took a break for lunch, all the students a bit shell-shocked to be having lunch with THE Harry Potter himself and spent most of the time asking him questions. By the time mid-afternoon rolled around, the plants were ready to be put in.

Neville was quite surprised about the effort Harry put into building the greenhouse, and how much effort the students did as well, knowing that they were working for Harry Potter and not just points for their house. By midafternoon they had finished the actual structure and were ready to build the flowerbeds and fill it with plants. "Harry didn't you mention that you had to leave before 3 o'clock?" Asked Neville, looking at the time. "We can surely finish this up by ourselves."

"Oh, shit," Harry said glancing at his watch. "You're right. Neville, though," he said, pulling him away from the rest of the group, "can you put this in the pot of roses?" Harry asked, handing him one of the engagement ring boxes. "I want it there since you use rose thorns when making love potions, I'm sure Draco will understand the significance. Do it last thing though when you're the last one left, I want it to be kept safe," he said seriously. "Oh, and Neville, don't forget, we'll be here at 8, so make sure everything is done by then. Thanks mate!"

Neville took ahold of the ring box, and opened one. It was quite simple, but actually quite beautiful as well. Woodland styles were in at the moment, and seeing as Malfoy was a Potions Master, it would surely suit him, to have something that almost took the shape of a twig, wrapped around his finger. "I won't forget," he called, smiling at his old friend. "I'll see to it."

"You're the best, Neville!" Harry shouted as he apparated out of sight.

**********

Harry landed in the bedroom with a crack, immediately moving towards the bathroom. "I'm home Draco," he announced. "I'm about to take a shower if you want to join me."

“You do that. I'm already up." Draco called back, putting his copy of the _Prophet_ down. "I'm in the kitchen," he called, sipping his tea, looking at his half-eaten plate of full English breakfast. Usually, when Harry and he had a day off, they would eat breakfast in bed, always a full English or Scottish breakfast, because Draco rather liked fried black pudding. "I'm eating breakfast-- have you eaten yet?"

"Breakfast?" Harry called from the bathroom, casting a sonorus charm to be heard over the running water. "Draco, it's 3 PM," he chastised. "I haven't eaten, but I want to eat dinner at 7 so I don't know that I want to eat that much now. I'm cooking tonight, by the way."

Draco chuckled. "I hadn't eaten yet and I felt like eating breakfast," he answered, enjoying his piece of toast, slathered with marmalade. "Cooking? It's not your day…what's the special occasion?" asked Draco.

“I just want to do something special," Harry said with a sly smile Draco couldn’t see.

Draco chuckled. "Alright," he said, looking at his empty plate, before levitating it and his teacup over to the sink, activating the household charms.

**********

A few hours later, Harry was just finishing up the last details of dinner. "Draco, it's time to eat," he called.

Draco looked up from lounging on the bed at Harry's call. "Let me just go wash my hands," he called back.

Harry made noise of acknowledgement to Draco's statement then finished the very last finishing touches of dinner. The lights were turned down low with a few long, white candles floating in the air, reminiscent of the Great Hall. He had pulled out the pure silver cutlery, crystal glassware, and china dishes. He had also set out another bottle of 1997 Dom Romane Conti off to the side, leaving the main course as the star of the table. On a platter sat two whole lobsters on a bed of crisp lettuce and surrounded by scallops; in a bowl next to that were diced purple potatoes.

Draco walked into their dining room, stopping at the romantic atmosphere. "Well, what's the occasion?" He asked with a soft chuckle as he looked the room over, before looking at the dinner. Okay-- separating lobsters at the table was never all that romantic, it was time consuming.

"Don't look at them like that, we're wizards, it'll take 30 seconds to unshell the lobsters," Harry chided. "Unshelled lobsters don't look very pleasing though so I left them like that."

Draco rolled his eyes, though not arguing, and sat down at the table. "You didn't tell me what the occasion was."

Harry sat down as well and poured some wine for both of them. "I wanted to make up for forgetting our anniversary on Thursday," he said quietly.

"So this is why I wasn't allowed to make other plans?" Draco asked, smiling softly at Harry. "That's very nice of you. Which reminds me-- I didn't give you your present Thursday."

"I just wanted to make sure I made it up to you proper, you mean so much to me Draco," Harry said sincerely. "What did you get me though?" He asked, trying to hide his excitement.

Draco snorted. "Like I'm telling you what I got you as an anniversary gift! You'll have to see when we're done eating," he said with a smile, pressing his glass to his lips, sipping his wine slowly. "I love you too, Harry," said Draco, placing his glass on the table once more. "When we're done, do you want to go for a walk and get crepes? The evenings are so pleasant now with all the light, it feels like it's summer already."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry said smiling widely and placing a lobster on each of their plates.

**********

Sometime later they were strolling along cobbled streets, crepes in hand and enjoying the light spring air. "Draco," Harry said halting. “I have a surprise for you actually.”

Draco looked at Harry, swallowing the piece of crepe in his mouth. "You mean there's more than the chocolate strawberry crepe?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry. "You really liked that dragon hide wand-holster I got you, huh?" Draco asked, teasingly.

"Well, yes, of course, I loved it," Harry gushed adamantly, "but this was planned before I knew you had a present for me."

Draco chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it-- I didn't know whether to get you that or a pair of cufflinks for your uniform," he said, taking another bite of his crepe. "Where are we going next then?"

"Well, it's a surprise and we have to apparate there so you're going to have to close your eyes and trust me," Harry said.

"Alright," he said, taking a hold of Harry's arm. "Are you going to let me finish my crepe?"

"You can finish it when we get there as long as you can eat it with your eyes closed," Harry said, as they left the cobbled street with a crack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's presents are revealed and Draco is extremely grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

They landed on the plush lawn of their new home and Harry was happy to see the outline of the greenhouse, seemingly completely finished, then whispered, "Lumos. Draco, are your eyes closed?" He asked, turning to face him and check.

"Obviously," he said, taking a bite of his crepe -- he was surprised that it had survived the trip. "Am I missing anything? A finger? An article of clothing?" Draco asked, smirking at Harry even though he couldn't see him.

"Oh sod off," Harry said, taking Draco by the hand and leading him across the lawn, stopping short just in front of the greenhouse. "Okay, open your eyes," Harry whispered.

Draco wondered where they were-- it was awfully quiet, and it no longer smelled like London. As he heard Harry's whisper, he slowly opened his eyes, first to check if Harry was playing a trick on him before fully opening them at the sight of a greenhouse. "A greenhouse?" He asked at first, looking around them. "That's our house-- you made a greenhouse in our garden?" Draco asked curiously, "It's actually quite a lovely greenhouse."

"I made YOUR greenhouse in our garden," Harry said smiling widely. "Go on, take a look inside."

Draco looked at Harry, "That's for me?" He asked, looking at the elegant greenhouse. "How-- we only bought the house yesterday…" Draco said, walking into the greenhouse, amazed by the elegance, the many plants-- the potion ingredients. "Harry, it's marvelous!" Draco said, crouching to inspect some asphodels. "You planted a greenhouse full of plants, for my private lab?"

"I did," Harry answered, smiling again. "I think there's a rose bush in the very back that needs your attention though."

Draco looked at Harry. "A rose bush?" He asked, standing back up. "It should be very protected inside a greenhouse, the roses are very fragile…And I do want the thorns to come out great," he said, turning to walk in the direction of the rose bush, "even if I don't make love potions very often any longer."

Harry walked ahead of Draco, snatching the engagement ring box out of the planter just as he walked up and then dropped to one knee.

Draco blinked, looking at his silent boyfriend. ".. Are you going to say anything corny?" He asked, looking at the box curiously. Maybe Harry had listened?

Harry chuckled at Draco's question and just opened the box and looked up into Draco's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Draco smirked- Harry had listened, he'd kept it simple and he'd done it in a way he knew Draco would like. "Yes."

"Really?!" Harry practically shouted, jumping up. "I mean, yes, good. I love you," he said, slipping the ring on Draco's finger then pulling another box out of his pocket and putting on his own.

Draco couldn't help it, he laughed loudly at Harry's reaction. "Did you think I would say no again?" He asked, smirking at Harry before looking at his ring. "This one I like," he said, admiring it with a smile. "I love you too, Harry."

"I really wasn't sure," Harry said sheepishly. "I'm glad you like this one though, I worked hard on picking it out."

"Well, it's the most amusing proposal I have ever had," Draco said with a soft laugh, resting his forehead against Harry's. "I'm glad you took notice to what I said, what I like..."

"I'm glad you didn't leave me after I forgot our anniversary," he said, kissing Draco softly.

"I would hardly leave you for something like that. I was angry," Draco said with a slight grin. "But I would never leave you for something as petty as that."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Harry said sincerely. "Let's go home. When did you schedule those renovations for?"

"Monday afternoon," Draco said, taking a hold of Harry's hand. "I think we'll be ready to move in in a month’s time."

Harry apparated them back, landing them in the living room. "What do you say we have a movie night? Transfigure the couch into a bed and watch old movies until we fall asleep?"

Draco chuckled. "Oh trust me my love, I have something entirely different planned for you," he said, smirking up at Harry. "Let me go shower," said Draco as he nipped at Harry's jaw. "You go get that champagne we've been saving for a special occasion."

Harry shuddered at Draco's word and immediately went to the wine closet to grab the champagne and two flutes, bringing them into the bedroom.

Draco listened for Harry as he rinsed out his. "I'll be done in a few minutes," he called. Harry knew that that meant at least 15 minutes.

Harry rolled his eyes knowing Draco wouldn't be coming out any time too soon. He kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, and then lay back on the bed to wait.

Draco normally took his time in the shower, however today he hurried to finish. He hadn't expected that Harry would propose to him again so soon, and he was most definitely not ready for what he considered to be a very special night. He exfoliated, moisturized, washed and cleaned until he was satisfied, drying himself off, brushed and dried his hair, moisturized again and brushed his teeth before finally walking into their bedroom, dressed in his silk bathrobe.

Harry smiled cheekily as Draco walked in. "I didn't realize I should've been undressed already. Although I certainly appreciate that you are."

"Obviously," Draco said with a soft laugh. "What did you think; that we were going to sleep?" He asked, smirking at the brunet as he approached the bed. "Undress, Potter."

Harry pulled his belt out of its loops and playfully snapped it at Draco. "Maybe we'll play with this tonight, hm?" He teased, before pulling off his trousers and undoing the rest of his shirt, lying back down on the bed in just his pants.

Draco laughed as Harry playfully snapped his belt at him. "I don't think so-- I like sitting down on Sundays," Draco teased, watching Harry undress. "Your hand however, I would very much like that," he said with a smirk, letting the silk bathrobe slide off his shoulders, standing before Harry completely naked.

"My hand?" Harry teased, holding it up for Draco to see. "If you want it, come get it."

Draco smirked and walked to the bed, getting down on all four as he reached it, crawling towards Harry until he was kneeling above him. "I want it," he said in a soft purr, taking one of Harry's fingers into his mouth.

Harry groaned quietly. "Blow me," he said before pulling his finger out of Draco's mouth and pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

Draco hummed at Harry's groan, smirking as said man pulled his finger out of Draco's mouth. "Mhmm…" He moaned into the bruising kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, digging his fingers into Harry's back as he kissed back eagerly.

Harry moaned into the kiss then pushed Draco away. "Blow me, seriously. I want your mouth on my cock."

Draco licked his lips as he was pushed away, before smirking at Harry, looking at his almost naked lover hungrily. "One would think that you would ask your fiancé nicely," Draco teased, mouthing Harry's jaw before slowly making his way down his body, until he reached Harry's crotch. "Eager," he purred teasingly, mouthing Harry's clothed, hard cock that was wetting the material of Harry's pants.

"Draco," Harry ground out through clenched teeth, "please blow me, I need to feel your mouth on my cock. Please, I need you. I want you."

"That's better," he said, pulling Harry's pants down by the elastic with his teeth, letting his hard cock jump up as it slipped past the elastic, hitting Draco’s cheek with a wet smack. 

"Eager," he purred teasingly once more before closing his mouth around the very tip of Harry's cock, sucking eagerly.

"Oh, fuck," Harry moaned. "You're a teasing prick, you know that?"

Draco pulled away, lapping eagerly at the head. "How would I ever have fun if I didn't tease you?" He asked with a smirk, letting his tongue slide down Harry's cock. "Not that I don't have enough fun just by sucking your cock," he mumbled, licking his way back up, closing around Harry's cock once more, letting himself slide down.

"Fuck, Draco, yes," Harry moaned out. "Take me all the way down your throat; I want to feel you around me."

Draco shuddered as Harry spoke, his words arousing him beyond belief. "Mmm…" He moaned softly, relaxing his throat as he very slowly slid down Harry's cock, only stopping when his nose was buried in Harry's pubic hair. He swallowed around his lover's cock, flicking his tongue across the underside.

"Oh my god," Harry moaned as he dug his fingers into Draco's shoulders. "Did you happen to prepare yourself for me while you were in the shower?" He asked between pants.  
Draco moaned around Harry as he kept sucking; he liked to hear Harry moan. "Mmhmm," he hummed around Harry's cock in answer.

"Off," Harry moaned, not sounding very convincing. "Get off, I want you to ride me," he said more forcefully.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle, his chest vibrating with it as he slipped off Harry's cock with a wet smack. "Eager," he said yet again as he crawled up into Harry's lap. "We've got all night," he purred, reaching back, pressing Harry's cock against his hole.

"I don't care if we've got the rest of our lives, Draco; I want to be inside you. Now fucking sit, your arse belongs to me," Harry snarled.

Draco shuddered at Harry's words-- Merlin he loved it when Harry was vocal about what he wanted during sex. "Fuck…Oh bloody hell Harry…" Draco groaned as he pressed the head of Harry's cock against his hole, letting it slip into him before slowly sliding down Harry's cock, knees and thighs shaking with effort.

"Fuck, you're tight," Harry moaned loudly and he twisted his hands into fists in the bed sheets. "Shit, Draco, you need to move. I want you to move."

"Yes…Yes…" Draco panted softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, mouthing, kissing, and nibbling Harry's jaw, neck, and ear, using his shoulders for support as he slowly lifted himself, letting himself drop onto Harry's cock, and repeated the motion, faster, harder with each thrust. "Oh…Ohh-- Harry..!"

"Are you going to cum?" Harry asked with a smirk. "I haven't even touched you yet, baby."

"Shut it…" Draco groaned softly, clenching around Harry's cock. "Move Harry, please…" He moaned softly, giving Harry's earlobe a sharp nip.

Harry thrust up into Draco while simultaneously grabbing his cock and stroking to the rhythm he was setting.

Draco whined softly into Harry's ear, thighs shaking as Harry started thrusting up into him. "D-Don't-- I'll come too fast…" Draco gasped softly as Harry's hand went to his cock. 

"Stop..!" He begged softly, taking a hold of Harry's hands, moving them to his arse instead.

Harry dug his fingers into the flesh of Draco's arse, angling his hips so his thrusts began to hit Draco's prostate. "I want you to come," Harry said breathily.

"Ah-- shit Harry…" Draco groaned. "Oh…" He moaned softly, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder, pushing his arse back into Harry's firm grip. "You promised me something…"

Harry slowed his pace, trying to focus. "Promised you what? When I'm on the verge of an orgasm it's not really the time to get me to try to remember things," he panted.

Draco shuddered as Harry slowed his pace, teasing his prostate. He arched back, and started rocking his hips on his own, only then realizing how close he was himself. "For fucks sake Potter could you just smack my arse?" He groaned into Harry's ear, nipping it sharply once more to hold in a groan as he started riding Harry once more.

"Oh, fuck," Harry moaned filthily. "If that's all you wanted you could've just asked," he said, grabbing onto Draco's ass and squeezing before bringing his hand down hard.

Draco gasped hoarsely as Harry brought his hand down hard on his arse. "Oh fuck Harry..!" He groaned, burying his fingers in Harry's hair, tugging on it as he sped up his hips, riding Harry faster and harder than before. "Again..!"

Harry rubbed Draco’s arse soothingly, lulling him into a false sense of calm before bringing his hand down again, harder than the first time.

"OH!" Draco moaned loudly, arching his back with pleasure. He was quite thankful that Harry hadn't thought it odd that he liked something like this. "Harry…Ugh…" He groaned softly.

"Cum for me Draco," Harry purred, thrusting into him hard, his thrusts becoming erratic. "I'm so close..." he whispered, bringing his hand down to smack Draco's ass just as he hit his prostate.

Draco shuddered as Harry's hips sped up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling himself close to the man, as if afraid he would fall. "OH FUCK HARRY!" He cried as 

Harry hit his prostate hard once more, simultaneous with smacking his arse again, making Draco spill his warm cum onto his and Harry's stomachs for the second time that day, whimpering softly into Harry's ear.

Harry came with a strangled cry as Draco came all over both of them, still panting and trying to catch his breath. "Fuck, Draco that was so bloody good."

Draco chuckled breathlessly, slowly pushing Harry down on his back. "It's always that bloody good," he said, nuzzling his nose along Harry's jaw. "That's why we started dating."

"Oh, that's why? I thought you just couldn't resist my witty humour and dashing good looks," Harry teased.  
Draco snorted. "Yes, Potter, it was very charming when you visited my office 14 times in one day, reached my secretary's desk, chickened out, and walked off without asking me out."

Harry glared, but there wasn't any truly negative emotion behind it. "As if you could've done any better," he retorted. "And I proposed to you just fine, that's what counts."

Draco laughed at Harry's glare. "Don't glare without your glasses on; you just look like you can't see me at all," he said, smirking. "Yes and you did that wonderfully, the second time," he said with a small snort, looking at his ring again. "I suppose we could get white gold for wedding rings, with raw diamonds. I'm quite fond of those."

"Are you sure the diamonds won't be too girly?" Harry asked petulantly, sticking his tongue out as he put his glasses back on.

Draco snorted. "Hardly, I'm not looking for a princess cut," he said, glaring at Harry. "Unlike some."

"I haven't got any idea what any of these cuts mean, you know that. I just go in and ask for the most expensive and come out with whatever they give me. What else am I going to do with that ridiculous load I have in Gringotts, honestly," Harry said sighing, thinking about how he didn't need or deserve any of it.

"You could at least have told them that I was a man," said Draco with a sigh. Harry was a clueless man.

"I did!" Harry said indignantly. "Not that I had to, I'm Harry bloody Potter, everyone knows who I'm dating. I'm still occasionally big news in the _Prophet_. Now do you want to shower and go to bed or just use a cleaning charm?"

"Cleaning charm, I just showered," answered Draco, moving slightly away from Harry to allow the cleaning charm to do its work. "I'm too tired to shower."

"Okay," Harry agreed, yawning sleepily and casting the charm over them both then settling in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a lazy Sunday morning, discussing wedding plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

Harry woke up at daybreak to the sound of birds, but looking out the window he deemed it to be too early and went to roll over to spoon Draco.

Draco woke up a short time after, stretching and leaning over to Harry's side of the bed to press a soft kiss to his jaw before standing up to go to the loo.

Harry rolled over sleepily; spreading out, glad to have the whole bed to himself. He didn't know what time it was but he figured Draco would wake him up if it got too late. Right now he was content to just sleep.

"So, it's one of those Sundays?" Draco asked with a smirk as he saw Harry spread out on their bed. It wasn't all that late yet; only about 9 a.m. Draco crept back into bed, putting his head on Harry's chest, cuddling up to him under the warm duvet.

"Mhmmmm," Harry murmured sleepily. "I don't much feel like getting up yet. Thinking about work and the renovations tomorrow is already making me tired."

"You do realize that this is the first time that I have gotten up first," Draco pointed out, kissing Harry, "and I let you sleep in and everything," he teased, letting his hand slowly stroke Harry's stomach.

"You're so considerate," Harry said, a bit sarcastically. "Are you leaving work early to talk to the construction crew tomorrow?"

"No, in the afternoon I'm taking an hour or so off work and I'll go talk to them about what I want," said Draco. "I want to keep the original flooring; I rather like the herringbone parquet."

"Oh, okay," Harry said nodding. "I agree the floors are nice. What else did you have in mind then?"

"Bigger windows," Draco started. "Maybe baring some brick walls…Having it painted. All such things." he said, nuzzling his nose into Harry's neck. "I have some pictures I can show you later."

"Oh okay, we can look at them later. What did you feel like doing today?" asked Harry.

"Watch _The Great British Bake Off_ marathon that they promised would be on the telly today," Draco said with a smile.  
Harry rolled his eyes fondly. "You watch too much reality tv, you know that?"

"I do not," Draco said with a soft snort, "You watch much more telly than I do-- not to mention that you spend your Sundays watching cricket. I will never be able to understand what's so interesting about it."

"Draco I truly don't understand how you can live in any part of Britain, muggle or wizarding, and not enjoy cricket! It's like America and baseball, it's a given," Harry said in mock shock.

Draco huffed. "Don't mention America to me Harry, it's a brutish country. You, as a Brit, really ought to stop comparing us to them," Draco pointed out, brushing his finger along Harry's jawline. "Also Cricket is utterly boring, baking is much more exciting."

"Aw, pet, America isn't all bad. You have to admit their weather is nicer, the constant rain and gloom of London can get depressing," Harry said matter-of-factly. "We can watch baking though, I enjoy that as well. Have you eaten yet? I can make us breakfast?" He suggested.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "I, for one, happen to like the English weather. It doesn't rain all the time and even if it did I would much rather live here, than in that... awful, barbaric, uncivilized country," he said with disgust. "I haven't eaten," he said, sitting up. "That would be delightful. It's your turn anyhow, and we didn't eat a full Scottish breakfast the other day. I just bought some crumpets the other day, and some freshly lain duck eggs, and honey as well."

Harry groaned and chuckled, finally rolling himself out of bed and pulling on some pants before padding to the kitchen, assuming Draco was in tow. "You know, chicken eggs are just as good as duck eggs. Sometimes your upbringing really shows through."

Draco rolled onto his side and watched Harry as he got out of bed, enjoying it as Harry stretched, showing of the muscled back that Draco liked the most. "I'm not saying that chicken eggs are worse than duck eggs," he said, tugging his white night shirt over his head, walking into the kitchen after Harry. "They’re just a prettier color and the man that sold me the honey asked if I wanted some fresh eggs. It was at that cute little farmer's market that you didn't want to go to."

"It's not that I don't want to go to these things, I'm just busy a lot, and you know that. Hopefully that'll let up soon though once I start giving the other Aurors some work. I do truly miss spending time with you," Harry said glumly.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Even if you had time to go, I hardly believe that you actually would! You hate grocery shopping." Draco said with a smirk, "Every time I send you out to do it I actually have to write instructions for you so that you just don't grab the first thing you see and head home." 

"It's tedious!" Harry said in his own defense. "Maybe it would be more fun if you came with me."

Draco chuckled. "I quite like doing grocery shopping I must admit. I never even knew where food came from as a child," he explained, smiling at the thought. "It might be. You could offer to join me the next time. Just don't rush me when I'm talking to the shop owners."

"I'll do my best," Harry chuckled. "But I'm not making any promises. Breakfast is ready, do you want to eat at the table or are you already too engrossed in your show?"

Draco looked up. "We have a coffee table for a reason," he said, smiling cheekily at Harry from his spot in one of the sofas. "Don't forget the red sauce, my tea, and my unfiltered apple juice!" He called.

"You're so snarky," Harry admonished, levitating everything over to the coffee table. "I will never understand unfiltered apple juice, it's like orange juice with the pulp; it's terrible."

Draco snorted. "It is not, orange juice has big lumps of fruit in it! Unfiltered apple juice is just a bit murky," he protested, reaching for the glass and taking a sip. "Now shush, I’ve missed a few episodes, so I don't know whether Ruby has jogged on or not."

**********

Three episodes later Harry knew far more about baking than he ever cared to know. "Draco," he said during a commercial, "when did you want to go pick out the wedding rings?"

Draco looked away from the telly as Harry spoke. He was very caught up in the show, shouting at the contestants’ foolish mistakes and Ruby's annoying presence; how she had made it to the semi-final was a right mystery to him. "About a month before the wedding, I want to make sure they fit," he answered.

"Oh okay," Harry said settling back into the couch realizing he probably wasn't going to get out of the flat today. "I didn't realize you wanted to wait that long. We should start planning the wedding soon, I think," he said smiling warmly.

Draco looked over at Harry, smirking. "Oh, I'm already halfway done with the planning," he said, "I have a few lists and some folders with pictures. Color coordinated, of course," he said, humming. "I'm planning the wedding cake as we speak."

Harry glanced over at Draco, slightly surprised even though he should've been used to it by now. "We're you planning on consulting me on any of this?" He asked, chuckling.

Draco smiled cheekily, without looking at Harry. "Of course," he said. "When we're having sex and you're too horny to know what it'll cost us."

"You're a prick," Harry said, laughing completely now. "I don't care about the money. It's not going to be ridiculously extravagant though."

Draco looked at Harry. "I don't think you know your fiancé very well when you say that it isn't going to be ridiculously extravagant," he said with a smile. "Besides, my parents are going to pay at least half of it."

"Of course I know you," Harry conceded, "but it's my wedding too. I don't want a Yule Ball repeat where I feel awkward and out of place."

"Don't worry. I've thought of a way to make you feel like you fit right in," said Draco, smiling widely. "Oh, which reminds me, we probably should have a late summer wedding. The forest will be much prettier by then; it'll still be warm and have a chance of rain."

"Why would we want a chance of rain? What if it rains out the wedding?" Harry asked, becoming concerned.

"The light is beautiful when it rains, love," he explained, getting a dreamy look in his eyes all of a sudden. "Besides, we're wizards; it would be very easy to cast a shielding charm over the party itself."

"Maybe we should have tents..." said Harry. “Or have the ceremony outside and the reception inside at least."

Draco nodded, "I can agree to tents, with see-through roofs. I'd like to see the rain," he said, with a hum. "I was thinking about having both the reception and the ceremony in a forest."

"I like that idea. A forest would be nice, actually. Maybe we can find some faeries or something to be little lights, it would be nice," said Harry, smiling pleasantly.

Draco shook his head. "Faeries like blonds-- they're going to be in my hair all evening," he said, shuddering at the memory of an awful Care of Magical Creatures lesson where he was followed about by faeries all day-- he remembered just how much Harry had laughed at him. "What about those warm light strings you put up for Christmas?"

"Oh, the muggle ones?" Asked Harry. "Those are actually called faerie lights."

"Yes those-- they have such a nice warm light," Draco said, leaning back in his chair, suddenly more interested in talking about the wedding than watching _The Great British Bake Off_. "It would be pretty when it starts to darken."

"Maybe we should hire a wedding planner," Harry mused. "We're both so busy with work and the new house, I wouldn't want to lose track of anything."

"Perhaps we should. I do know a few from back when I studied in Paris," Draco said, pursing his lips slightly. "We will still need to take time off, though not as much."

"Well of course," Harry said quickly, not wanting Draco to think he wasn't invested in the plans. "I'm just so bad at keeping track of things and I don't want it to all fall on you."

Draco chuckled. "I know love, you're quite forgetful," he said as he shook his head fondly, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "I don't mind planning it myself honestly, I am, however, busy with a new potion at the moment and I don't know when I will be finished."

"Exactly, we'll just get a planner, it's not a problem," Harry said joyfully.

"I'm sure Auguste, my hairdresser, can recommend someone, he does have a lot of brides in his salon," Draco suggested, crossing his legs.

Harry shifted closer to Draco, yawning widely as he stretched and draped his arm over the blond's shoulders, smiling cheekily the whole time. "I'm so happy we're getting married."

Draco smiled at Harry, snuggling into his side. "So am I," he said, still watching telly intensely. "I think I'm going to like planning a wedding as well, though I think we should wait until next year. We're going to be busy with the house."

"I'd like to do it early next year then, I don't know how long I want to wait. A winter wedding might be nice, we could do it January. Better yet, we could do it at our house! We have that huge yard," Harry said excitedly.

Draco shook his head. "Too cold-- you know I hate snow," he reminded Harry, kissing his jaw. "Besides, it would be much more romantic to get married in a great old forest, in the early or late summer. It's said to be the time when forests hold the most magic."

"Draco," Harry sighed, removing his arm, "you never seem to agree with anything I want. You're not even willing to compromise, it seems like it has to be your way or no way. Sometimes I feel like I have no say in this relationship."

Draco looked at Harry, raising both eyebrows. "Are you really going to pull that one?" He asked with a snort. "When I suggested the forest, you said that it sounded nice-- now you change your mind and then I'm the bad guy? Please." He said, sitting up.

"I said it was nice, I didn't say I wanted it. I suggested our new home which would be more intimate and you completely ignored that suggestion. You shot down my ideas about the faeries and what time of year, bloody hell you even shot down the engagement ring I chose the first time," he said his voice raising.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes because I want to spend my wedding day without being chased around by faeries that won't let go of my bloody hair. But I can see how that must hurt your feelings, because apparently you're so emotionally invested in faeries," he said with a snort, turning his head away from Harry. "If you want to marry a woman, go marry a woman. I'm not going to be a submissive little wife that dances by your flute."

"You we're submissive enough the other night," Harry retorted harshly.

"So because I like a spanking and bend to your liking in bed, I should do that outside of the bedroom too. Please," Draco said, sounding absolutely disgusted with what Harry was saying. "Really mature."

"You're being just as mature!" Harry shouted. "You're accusing me of wanting a woman and I never said that. Are you not secure in your being gay?" He spat.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Oh I'm secure in my sexuality! I've been gay for 13 years!" Draco snarled at Harry. "I'm not secure about yours."

"Oh and what the fuck does that mean, Malfoy?" Said Harry, delivering the surname like a slap to the face.

Draco glared back at Harry. "It means that I think you have dreamed of being married to a woman for years! It means that you want children and that I bloody despise them! That you want a 'normal' life with a wife, a dog, three snotty children, and a nine to five!"

Harry pushed up his hair angrily, revealing his scar. "I don't know if you ever seen this," he spat sarcastically, "but unfortunately I was robbed of a normal life when Voldemort tried to murder me as a bloody infant!" He sank back down onto the couch, head in his hands. "I don't want a woman and I don't need my own children, I have more than enough running around in proximity. I just can't seem to please you lately and I don't understand what you want from me."

Draco huffed, rolling up his sleeve. "And he robbed me from the rest of mine and my friends and family!" He snarled back, standing up from the couch. "The only reason that I'm allowed to work where I do and get treated at St. Mungo's is because I'm seeing you! I want you to bloody respect me! I want you to respect my right to say no to your proposal! And when you ask me to cut down on hours on my beloved job, I expect you to fucking respect me by doing the same!"

"You want disrespect?!" Harry shouted. "I'll show you bloody disrespect," he said as he headed towards the door. "I'm fucking leaving. Spend some quality time with your bloody women’s bridal magazines, you like them so much better anyway."

"Oh piss off!" Draco snarled. "Go fuck your stupid muggle car and see how SHE likes it!" He yelled after Harry. "Do let the door hit your massive misogynist ego on the way out!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco both deal with the fight in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

Harry apparated with a crack, landing in the front hall of Grimmauld Place. "Kreacher!" He called out viciously; being thankful that he renovated the place but never got rid of Kreacher.

Kreacher was an elderly elf these days. He rarely saw Master Harry or Master Draco leaving him little to do. "Master Harry?" He called, surprised to hear a voice besides the ones from the portraits all around the old house. "What Kreacher can do for Master Harry?"

"I need a bottle of Firewhiskey, for you to floo Ron, and then write notes for both of us and send them to the ministry saying we'll be out from work tomorrow," Harry demanded, trying to hide the anger in his voice but not quite succeeding.

Kreacher nodded his head. "One of the bottles from the basement, Master Harry?" Kreacher asked, slowly walking towards the floo and taking a good handful of green, scentless powder in his hand, throwing it into the lit fire. "Kreacher is asked to call Ron Weasley by Master Harry," he spoke, listening for an answer.

"Yes," Harry answered as Ron immediately stepped through the floo.

"Hey mate," he said quietly. "I figured it was bad if Kreacher was the one calling, I told Hermon I'd be spending the night."

Kreacher looked up at the two men. Neither had shaved-- Kreacher grumbled under his breath. Grown men shaved. "Kreacher is going get Firewhiskey."

Harry sighed heavily and flopped onto the couch, watching as Ron took the chair next to him. "Thanks for coming mate," he said. "I had a pretty nasty fight with Draco."

Ron sat back in his chair, nodding in understanding. "I figured. You only hide out in Grimmauld when you and Malfoy fight," he said. "What about?"

"Wedding plans. And then how I apparently disrespect him and I’m unsure of my sexuality and would rather have a woman. It's a huge bloody mess; I'm not sure how it happened. All I know is I want to get drunk and forget about it, and Kreacher is taking SO BLOODY LONG with the damn Firewhiskey," he called as he leaned his head on the back of the couch.

Ron nodded, completely unsure of what to tell his friend-- Hermione and he had fought about the wedding as well, but not exactly about the same thing; it was about seating arrangements and his mother's interference. "Take it easy mate," Ron said as Harry yelled after Kreacher, whom he could hear was in the kitchen getting glasses. "Sounds like it’s serious... So he said yes to the proposal this time?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "he did. But honestly who knows what will happen now, honestly." He sighed again as Kreacher came in with the Firewhiskey and two glasses.  
Kreacher placed the heavy bottle on the table, along with the two crystal glasses, wringing his hands. To think that such fine Firewhiskey were to be wasted on this. He grumbled and slowly walked out the room.

Ron looked at Harry, blinking. "Are you seriously going to give up on Malfoy because of a fight?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "You asked him to marry you-- he rejected you the first time, you don't leave him, you get into a fight about the wedding-- and you leave?" he asked in confusion as he poured himself a large glass of Firewhiskey.

"Oh I'm certainly not going to leave him," said Harry as he poured himself a large class of Firewhiskey as well, taking a big gulp. "I don't know if he's going to leave me though. He seemed pretty upset."

Ron blinked. "Harry-- you told me Malfoy made you sleep in the living room last month because you put an empty juice bottle back into the fridge and walked around the living room with muddy boots on," he pointed out, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my gods..." Harry said worriedly as he gulped down the rest of his glass and poured another. "He is going to leave me then!"

Ron snorted. "That's not what I'm saying Harry," he said, taking another sip. "I'm telling you that he gets upset quite easy. He's Malfoy, Harry, you know how he is."

"That's true..." Harry mused, thinking over the situation. "The things he said just hurt, of course I know I want him, not a woman. And to insinuate that I'm not secure in my sexuality is just rude."

Ron shrugged, putting his feet up on the table. "I don't know Harry, I can see where he's coming from…" He said, feeling a bit odd about saying that. "I mean-- you were quite... active with my sister and Cho back then. And I've seen you pick up quite a few witches at pubs…If Hermione had dated girls before we got married, I'm pretty sure I would be a little insecure about her as well…I mean, it's a 180 turn-- and when you've been into one gender your whole life, I don't think you can quite understand what someone who hasn't is thinking," said Ron, emptying his glass. Being married to Hermione seemed to have made him a bit clever really.

"So what's wrong with being curious?" Harry retorted. "Or maybe I'm bisexual, nothing wrong with that either. Doesn't mean that I don't know that I want only Draco, he has no right to question me like that."

Ron shrugged once again. "He's your first man Harry and you're still quite popular with the witches. I think I would be worried too if I were Malfoy," he said, shuddering visibly at the thought. It felt wrong to say if I were Malfoy-- especially in this context.

"The first one that YOU know of," Harry corrected.

Ron took another sip from his glass once more. "And the first one Malfoy knows of," he pointed out. "I'm pretty sure you would have told your best friends about your first gay experience. Especially after you've seen one of them give birth and slept with the other one's sister."

"Some things are private," Harry said stubbornly. "Plus I was drunk, but it still counts!" He practically shouted, draining his second glass and pouring another.

"My wife's nether regions are private to me but you've seen them," Ron countered, smirking at Harry. Harry hadn't really appreciated the sight all that much-- Hermione was giving birth after all. "Drunk enough to remember to tell your gay lover that you have been with another man once?"

"Well, no, I never brought it up," Harry said quietly, "but it wasn't really important then and it's not important now. What's important is that I want to marry my stupid prick fiancé," he said, saying the word for the first time aloud.

Ron shrugged. "I usually just let Hermione rant on, I know I'm going to lose the fight anyhow," he said, emptying his second glass. "Try that approach. It helps at times. What sort of wedding plans did you and Malfoy even fight about?"

"Location, decorations, time of year; practically everything," Harry said dramatically, beginning to slur his words.

Ron snorted. "I didn't think you cared about decorations-- what did you ask him for? Yellow roses?" Ron laughed loudly. He had always thought Malfoy was a right priss.

"No, no, we were talking about having faeries for lights and he was complaining they would try to nest in his hair," Harry snorted. "I didn't even know they did that."  
Ron snorted with laughter, "They do, faeries love blondes! You should see Fleur whenever she comes to visit," he said laughing as he pictured it. "Don't you remember when we had Care of Magical Creatures with Grubbly-Plank and she showed us those faeries, they swarmed around Malfoy for like an hour asking if they could brush his hair!" He reminisced, smirking at Harry. "We laughed about it for 3 days!"

"Oh yeah," Harry said laughing at the memory. "I just thought they would be nice. I suppose that's not even the root of the problem, I'm just upset he seems to challenge everything I say."

"Mate he has always challenged everything you say," Ron said, tipping his glass in Harry's direction to punctuate his point. "When you took him out for your first date he asked you if you could go somewhere else because he didn't want to eat at the pub you'd chosen."

"I know," Harry said, sighing loudly. "I guess it's just getting on my nerves lately."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Suck it up mate-- you know that he won't change."

"I just want him to compromise a little bit, that's all. Not everything can be his way," sighed Harry.

Ron hummed. "Are you telling me that he never compromises on anything?"

"Honestly, not really," Harry said, thinking. "But I'm also getting a bit plastered so I don't know that this is really the time to be asking."

Ron nodded. "Right you are mate," he mumbled, emptying his own glass.

"Do you want to play exploding snap or something?" Asked Harry. "I'm done with talking about this."

Ron smirked. "Anything else but Wizarding chess, yeah?" He teased, laughing at Harry. "Sure."

**********

Many hours later Harry woke up, sprawled on the couch, accompanied by an empty bottle of Firewhiskey and a pounding headache. "Bloody hell..." he whimpered feebly. “Kreacher!" He whispered desperately.

Kreacher sprung up from the cabinet he slept in as he heard Master Harry call for him, and apparated with a loud crack into the living room. "How Kreacher may help?"

"Fuck!" Harry cursed at the sound of Kreacher entering the room. "I need pain relieving potions and some tea, please."

Kreacher nodded and walked back out into the kitchen, boiling water and looking for a pain potion. Harry had moved out of Grimmauld about a year ago when he'd moved in with Draco but Kreacher knew that they had some pain potions up in one of the cabinets, which Draco himself had brewed. As soon as he found a bottle, he hurriedly brewed the tea and reentered the living room, levitating a tray.

"Thank you," Harry said, gulping sown the potion and setting the other one down for Ron before leaning back and waiting for it to take effect.

"For fucks sake Harry you snore like a troll…" Ron groaned as he woke up at Harry's painful grunts and groans, and reached for the pain potion that was sat out for him, downing it quickly.

"I was not snoring Ron, that was me dying because of this bloody headache," he gripped. "Have these potions always taken so long?"

Ron glared at Harry. "You’re in pain and actually conscious so you want it to be over quickly, it isn’t taking any longer than normal." Ron said, having listened to Hermione tell him that many times.

"Thank god I think it's starting to take effect," Harry said, pouring himself a cup of tea. "You want?" He asked, holding up his cup to Ron.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, I'm good mate," he said, putting his head in his hands as he waited for his own potion to work. "I always get nauseous from Firewhiskey."

"It was worth it, I definitely forgot about things," Harry said, sipping his drink. "What time is it? I don't even know."

Ron looked up at the old grandfather clock through his fingers. "10 o'clock…" He mumbled. "I ought to get home soon, before Hermione firecall's for me."

"You can go if you need to mate, I should probably be getting home soon too," sighed Harry.

Ron nodded. "Alright," he said as he stood up. "Get yourself home and sober up. I took the day off-- did you remember that you have the evening shift?"

"I took the day off too," Harry answered. "I had Kreacher send in notes got both of us."

Ron nodded. "Alright then because I know you well enough to know, that you are completely spent for the whole day after drinking," he said with a smirk. "Remember new year’s eve back when we were 18?"

"Don't remind me," Harry said groaning. "I'm trying to focus on not getting sick and that's not helping."

Ron grinned at Harry. "Sure thing," he said, laughing to himself as he patted Harry's shoulder. "I'll say hello to Hermione and the children."

"Thank you," Harry said, standing up and stretching. "I'll talk to you later."

Ron smiled at Harry, waving as he apparated home. 

************

After Harry had left their home, Draco's plans of a cozy Sunday on the sofa had been ruined. There was no way in hell that he was staying home by himself-- so he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He'd called up an old friend, gone out to dinner and spent the night out at his favorite night club-- one that Harry rather disliked-- and had a champagne brunch, before staggering home at 11:30 in the morning.

Harry also apparated home, hearing a crack right next to him as he did. "Fuck," he muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco finally agree to talk things through like sensible people, and even manage to make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

Draco looked over at the muttered curse word and sniffed, ignoring Harry completely. Who did he think he was, cursing at seeing Draco in their shared home? He instead went staggering to their bathroom, stripping along the way as he did so-- he wanted to bathe and then sleep.

Harry followed Draco into the bathroom. "We have the renovations today," he said quietly.

"Oh fuck me…" Draco groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he started filling the bathtub. "I completely forgot about that," he grumbled, stepping into the bath, not caring that it was only halfway filled.

"Are we still going?" Harry asked honestly.

Draco nodded. "Of course we're still going…" He muttered tiredly, leaning his head back against the edge of the tub. "When I've napped and washed. I've got glitter in places that I don't want to think about," he added.

"That better be the only thing that's been in places you don't want to think about," Harry said threateningly as he walked out of the bathroom.

Draco snorted to himself. "No, actually, I've got sperm all over the fucking place," Draco retorted, sounding annoyed with Harry. "Accusing me of something as immature, fuck you."

"Well you know how those men are in those clubs!" Harry snapped. "Everyone's a bloody piece of meat."

Draco glared at Harry. "Yes, when you're fucking willing," Draco snarled back. "What did you think? That I walked in there with no trousers on, stuck my arse out, and said 'I'm angry at my boyfriend, please fuck me sailor'?"

"Oh that's not what's I fucking said, Malfoy," Harry huffed. "I'm going to take a nap on the couch, wake me when we're leaving."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh how I'm looking forward to that," he said with a huff, sinking further down into his bath, relaxing.

Harry fell back onto the couch, conjuring a blanket and falling into an unpeaceful sleep.

Draco stayed in the bath for maybe thirty minutes before the water grew lukewarm and instead of reheating it, he dried off and went to bed, letting himself get cuddled by the duvet as he slept in his and Harry's large bed, in his fluffy white robe. 

*******

Draco woke up about an hour before he and Harry were to leave the house and decided on spending forty-five of those minutes on getting himself ready, before walking into the living room, watching his snoring lover. "Get up."

Harry blinked groggily. "When do we have to leave?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I think I can talk to the renovators by myself, without sleeping with them and everything."

Harry sneered and stood up, straightening his clothes and attempting to control his hair. "No, I'm going."

Draco smirked then turned his back on Harry. They were fighting but that didn't mean that Draco wasn't appreciating his own sarcasm. "Of course you are," he said, slipping on a pair of sailor shoes.

"Well?" Harry said, holding out his arm. "Let's go then."

Draco took a hold of Harry's arm, nodding in response.

They landed in the yard with a loud crack. "After you," Harry gestured. "You're the one with the plans."

Draco let go of his arm and went to greet the renovation team. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you," he said politely, hoping to Merlin that no one could see just how hungover he was-- and that he hadn't missed some glitter in his bath.

Harry waved a bit awkwardly while the team murmured a quick hello. "So what did you want done, Mr. Malfoy?" A member asked, getting down to business

"I would like you to see if there is anything you can do to preserve the herringbone wood floors, then I want all of the rooms repainted except for in the kitchen. I want you to strip the walls down to the bricks and then paint them white in there." he started. "I want windows, large French ones in every single room. I like natural light," Draco said. "Put small ones in the bathrooms. The conservatory just needs to be polished up a bit but check if it's a stable structure. In the upstairs bedroom, I want half the roof to be replaced with windows. If you can do something similar to the kitchen, near the dining area, it would be brilliant," he continued, showing them the plans as he spoke. "Strip down to the bricks in there and then I want some wallpaper that I have purchased but up on only one wall, the rest are to be left untouched. I, of course, have some lamps that I want put up as well; large copper pendants. Lastly, the moulded ceilings are to be preserved. However, I do want you to accent the mouldings by painting them with gold," Draco finished with a sigh. "Oh, and I would like you to paint the terrace, I'd like the wooden floor black and some glass railing around it."

One of the workers let out a long, low whistle, taking Malfoy's stack of papers and pictures. "Well alright, Mr. Malfoy. We'll get started on all this right away. Feel free to stop by and see how things are coming along."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'll try to come by on Saturday to check on the progress then," he said with a pleased hum. "Oh, and, my partner has one of those muggle contraptions with wheels-- you don't suppose you could build something discreet for it to be in?"

Harry laughed at Draco's description of his car. "Draco, most people know what those are. He's talking about a garage for my car," said Harry, turning to the workers.

Draco huffed. "Some aren't as appreciative of them," he informed Harry. He was still angry at him-- and he was nowhere near in the mood to laugh alongside him. "Now the tower," Draco said, looking at the workers, "I would like a potions lab, so I need to you be very attentive to renovating it. And I'd like you to put up a few thick shelves; I want to be able to see how stable they are."

"Well, if you'd like you can come with us right now and we'll start on that first," a worker suggested.

Draco blinked a few times. "Oh. I suppose," he said, walking towards the house.

Harry sighed as Draco walked into the house. He didn't really have any reason to go, the tower would be Draco's, not his, and he didn't know what Draco would want done so he wouldn't be much help. He wondered if Draco expected him to stay and wait for him.

Draco showed the workers what he wanted and showed them areas that he felt needed to be secured-- especially the rather old floors that he didn't feel too comfortable about walking on. He finished up, telling them that he wanted windows pointing toward the view of the Thames and then went back downstairs, surprised to find Harry waiting for him. "I thought you would have left by now."

"I didn't know if you wanted me to wait," Harry said, shrugging. "I figured I might as well, just in case."

"Well, thank you, then." Draco said, nodding. "We might as well go home now. They have what they need."

"Are you going into work today?" Asked Harry, holding out his arm.

Draco nodded. "Yes, I volunteered for the night shift at the lab," he said, taking a hold of Harry's arm-- firm enough to hold on, but only for the sole purpose of apparating.

Harry landed them back in the living room. "Oh, okay. Well I'll be here then, I took the day off," he responded.

"I'll be leaving in 2 hours, so I'm going to sleep." Draco said, toeing off his shoes before walking into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Harry sat on the couch, flipping on the telly and finding a cricket match. _I wonder when he'll stop being mad at me,_ Harry thought, beginning to sulk.

Draco slept heavily for 1½ hours until his alarm rang. He barely wanted to get up-- it was too comfortable in his bed and he was in an utterly foul mood. He wasn't even hungry-- and was just angry, angry and incredibly hurt. _I could probably buy Harry out of the house, if it comes to it,_ he thought to himself as he brushed his hair then changed to a clean set of clothes.

Harry had apparently dozed off, waking as he heard Draco getting up. He wandered into the bedroom, finding Draco in the closet. "Have a good night at work," he said quietly.

"Thank you." Draco answered, pulling a mint green jumper over his head. "I shopped the other day, so there are plenty food in the fridge," he said, brushing past Harry and leaving.

Harry wandered into the kitchen and ended up making some pasta, worrying the whole night that Draco was thinking about leaving him. He decided to call it an early night, happy that he could at least spend it in his own bed. As he crawled under the duvet he noticed Draco's ring sitting on the nightstand. He stared at it for a minute before settling into bed, staring blankly at the wall and wishing sleep would come so he didn't have to think about this.

**********

Draco loved his job and would spend many more hours a week doing this if Harry would allow it, but Draco had given in to Harry's request a few months past…but Harry hadn't done the same for him. It became more and more evident for Draco that Harry wanted a wife-- not a woman, but a wife. Someone who wanted children and would wait for him when he came home from work; Draco had left his last lover for thinking that way too. He remembered how utterly humiliated he had felt when Harry presented a ring, suited for a woman, to him kneeling before him as if it were honorable. Draco spent the whole night rubbing his left ring finger, knowing that he'd left it at home for Harry to look at. But then again, Harry knew that Draco wasn't allowed to wear jewelry at his work.

**********

The whole night Harry's left ring finger felt like it weighed 100 pounds. In the middle of the night he finally gave up, sitting to pull his knees up to his chest and then pulling his ring off, setting it aside.

**********

It was nearly 6 o'clock in the morning when Draco's shift was over and one of the interns came to take over watching the cauldrons until the rest of the staff arrived. When Draco arrived home he was almost too tired to walk further than the couch; he had barely pulled off his boots before falling asleep, still dressed in his lab coat-- even if he wasn't supposed to bring it home.

Harry was still awake when Draco came home, hearing him apparently spending the night on the couch. He wanted to go to Draco and talk, he was scared and he couldn't sleep, but he assumed Draco didn't want to talk since he didn't even come into the bedroom. Harry sighed and stood up, padding over to the French doors that led out to their balcony, deciding he might as well watch the sunrise.

Draco slept quite heavily, not having slept much the day before-- had he been awake he would have been horrified at how he was wrinkling his clothes, rubbing off the smell of potion steams onto his designer couch, but instead he was just snoring quietly.

Harry continued to sit on the balcony until it was time for him to leave, assuming Draco would come get him if he wanted to talk. He knew he should get something to eat or something, but he just drank some pepper up, got ready for the day, and headed off to the Ministry.

Draco slept until half past two in the afternoon, completely exhausted from both working and fighting with Harry. When he saw that Harry had just left him without as much as a note-- he got even angrier. This was getting pathetic! Harry was probably walking about like some sad puppy, pouting at his own misery. Draco hated that in men.

All day Harry was harsher than he usually was with his team. When he left for the day, Ron took it upon himself to explain why Harry had been in such a foul mood, one that certainly didn't improve when he came home to an extremely angry Draco. "What's your problem?" Asked Harry.

"You-- you are my problem!" Draco snarled back at Harry. "This is getting pathetic Harry! For how fucking long are you going to mope around like some sad puppy? Could you man up for once in this bloody relationship and take some fucking responsibility? You started this fight! Not me!"

"I wasn't bloody moping!" Harry shouted back. "I was at WORK. Sorry I can't quit my job to work things out just because we got in a fight. And you're not fucking innocent either, you can't have a one sided fight."

"I didn't say that I was innocent! I said that you started it!" Draco snarled again. "You did nothing but mope around all day yesterday! You had plenty of chance to talk to me," he said with a scowl. "And I see you're not wearing your ring anymore either."

"Neither are you," Harry accused. "You spent the whole day sleeping then had work; there was no time to talk. And you could initiate a conversation also; I'm not the only one in the relationship."

"I'm not allowed to wear rings at work-- I could bloody lose a hand. I have barely been up for 20 minutes yet-- I haven't even gone to the bathroom!" He scowled at Harry. "I hadn't slept all night, I needed to sleep," he huffed. "I'm not going to initiate a conversation with someone whom accuses me of cheating."

"Oh my god," said Harry, exasperated. "I guess we're not having this conversation then."

"No I guess we're not!" Draco shouted back at Harry. He was not going to talk to Harry before he apologized for accusing him of something so distasteful.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Harry asked, his voice monotone.

"If you actually think that I cheated on you and you don't trust me when I say that I didn't, then yes," Draco sniffed.

"I trust you, I don't trust other men," Harry mumbled petulantly.

"That's not an answer," Draco said, voice thick. "Do you think that I cheated on you or not?"

"No..." whispered Harry. "I'm sorry," he said a bit louder.

Draco nodded slowly, not really knowing what to say. Harsh words had been said, heavy thoughts had filled Draco's mind, so heavy he could hardly forget. "Did you want to break it off with me, then?"

"No!" Harry said quickly. "No, it's just you weren't wearing your ring and you went to one of those sleazy bars and you've seemed unhappy with me since the first time I proposed...I just feel like I can't do anything right and you're getting sick of it."

"I'm not allowed to wear rings at work, Harry. I could blow up the lab if I dropped it into a potion, or get stuck in something and rip off a finger," Draco said, looking at Harry, confused as to why he didn't know that. "And I like those 'sleazy' bars, I think they're enjoyable. I haven't gone to one since Christmas." He knew Harry didn't like those bars at all-- they never really went out. "Harry, you've been treating me a lot differently lately. You expect me to take time off work, but you don't do the same, you buy a ring that is obviously meant for a woman and propose to me in front of your friends, and…and you won't respect my wish about not having children. I know that you might not notice this  
Harry, but it feels like I'm beneath you at times. It makes me think that you want a wife and not a partner."

"Draco, honestly, where are you getting these ideas?" Harry asked wearily. "I have more than enough children between being godfather to Teddy and Hermione's and Ron's kids. 

The rings had emeralds because I know that's your favorite colour and I know you like beautiful things, I tried to put a lot of thought into it so it would be something you liked. It was barely half a karat, it was hardly a huge rock meant for a woman, and mine was the same. You know I have a hard time giving up responsibilities at work and you hadn't said anything about it until last week and now that you have I'm working to change it...I'm not a mind reader, Draco," said Harry, moving to place a hand on his arm. "I can't know all these things are bothering you if you don't tell me. I'm trying, but I can only assume so much."

"Harry when you ask me to take time off work, to spend more time together I think that it's quite obvious that you'd do the same. We're hardly spending time together if you're not home," Draco said, clearing his throat, before blinking a few times. "Harry, my favorite colour is blue," he said, pursing his lips slightly.

Harry clenched his fists as a fresh wave of anger rolled through him. "Draco...half the things you own are some form of bloody green, just the other day you wore a mint jumper! You've never mentioned blue, ever."

"What about my blue couches? And all the robes and jumpers? Not to mention my hats or my favorite tea set," Draco retorted.

"Well how am I supposed to know when everything is half blue and half green," Harry ground out. "Maybe I was trying to get some Slytherin pride in there for you, too. Either way, it was supposed to be a nice gesture and you completely disregarded it."

Draco huffed. "I did not like it, and I was honest with you! I'm a grown man-- I don't need you to ensure that I have ‘Slytherin pride!’ Don't patronize me."

"I'm not trying to patronize you!" Harry yelled. "Oh my god Draco, I'm just trying to do something nice for you, I really don't know what you want from me!"

"I want you to bloody respect me as a man! As your partner! Half of everything I ever tell you, you forget! I don't think you are interested in anything I have to say!" Draco screamed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, walking over to the couch and sitting down heavily. "Okay Draco? I'm sorry. I'm trying but you know I've always been forgetful, you knew when we first started dating. I think maybe we need some time alone from everyone else, we need to relax. Let's go on a trip this weekend," he suggested.

Draco nodded. "That might be a good idea…I suppose I could take some time off..." He said sitting down next to Harry. "I…Just feel that you don't bother to listen when I tell you something." He hoped that Harry wouldn't start another fight. "We don't see each other much on the weekdays, so I feel quite left alone when I have to go to parties and gatherings and meetings all by myself because you forgot."

"It doesn't have to be that long, we'll both take Friday off and we can go somewhere Friday through Sunday. Maybe a spa?" Asked Harry. "I've actually heard some great things about one in Wizarding Paris. Also, I'll start keeping a calendar. And you can always owl me if I forget about a gathering, as long as I'm not in the field I can probably give the work to another Auror. I don't want you to have to go places by yourself."

Draco mulled over the idea. "I'm not sure that we'll get to spend a whole lot of time together at a spa-- alone at least," he said, smiling at Harry. "But I suppose we'll get to in the evenings; just try not to chat up another couple like last time."

"I promise I won't," Harry said chuckling. "I'm Harry Potter; you know people always feel like they need to talk to me. I'll try to not really engage anyone though. The spa will be great, don't worry! It's part of a hotel so there's restaurants and stuff too. We can get couples massages and treatments then go out for dinner at night and...other activities," he said slyly.

"Talk to security this time then, that couple followed us all week last time-- the wife hit on you every single day. We barely had sex because they kept coming to our room," Draco said annoyed, but then smirking at his lover. "And this time, I do in fact want to have sex."

"I'll floo the spa in the morning and make sure security knows to intervene if anything arises," Harry said sincerely.

Draco nodded. "Brilliant," he said, crossing his legs. "I suppose I'll have to start brewing a sun lotion. For me, that is, it really amazes me that you tan but never burn."

"Well you know me, I have that nice, dark, easily tanned skin from my dad," said Harry, jokingly showing off his 'glowing complexion.'

Draco snorted. "When you work outside the back of your neck almost turns black," he said with a soft laugh. "You always remind me of those tanned Nordic lifeguards that I used to- um, watch. At the beach."

"Watch?" Harry asked with a knowing smirk as he waggled his eyebrows at Draco. "Yeah, okay, sure."

Draco pursed his lips, hiding a blush. "That's the nicest way of putting it I suppose," he said, chuckling softly. "You always tan well. It makes you look Greek really. Or like a roast turkey," he teased.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry scoffed. "I'm a hot roast turkey. Speaking of, what do you want to do for dinner? If we don't do something soon I'm just going to go straight to sleep, I'm exhausted from all this fighting quite honestly."

"I didn't say that you weren't a sexy roast turkey," Draco chuckled to himself. "I'll make you something-- some spaghetti Bolognese. I just bought some Parmesan," he said. He hated fighting with Harry, it was very odd afterward. "I won't even make you eat salad."

"You're the best fiancé in the world," called Harry as Draco walked into the kitchen. "I love you."

Draco laughed loudly. "Because I don't force you to eat vegetables? I think that makes me a pretty lousy fiancé in Molly's eyes," he called back from the kitchen as he took the minced beef out of the cooling box. "I love you too."

"I meant because you're making dinner you dimwit," Harry laughed. "You're probably right though; don't let Molly know you let me skip them, all her hard work those years in Hogwarts over the holidays would be for nothing then."

"I'm making a salad for myself, so you can choose whether you want some or not," Draco said, humming as he started chopping tomatoes. "We could plant our own vegetables next summer. Would you eat those?"

"Yeah, I would. I'm just not a huge fan, but I'll try them," answered Harry.

"I'm sure you'll like them when you've grown them yourself," Draco said as he started making the tomato sauce for the Bolognese, starting off with browning the meat. "Could you open the windows in our bedroom? They've been closed all day and I think it might be a little stuffy."

Harry leaned off the couch so he could see into the bedroom and flicked his wand, sending the windows up.

"Oh and close the door!” Draco called, wiping his eyes as a knife chopped onions finely next to him.

Harry sat back up as the door swung shut and looked over at Draco. "You know if you chew muggle gum while you chop those you won't cry," he suggested.

"You know I don't like the feel of it in my mouth when it starts to thicken," Draco reminded Harry. Honestly, he was still sort of confused as to whether he was allowed to swallow it or not. "I could wear your glasses too, and then you could walk around in blindness for the next half hour," he teased.

"If you're wearing my glasses I am not walking anywhere," Harry said sternly. Last time that happened he nearly broke his arse tripping over the coffee table.

Draco laughed loudly as Harry spoke. "If I wear your glasses you probably won't get dinner either. You're blind as a bat and I can't see a thing with them on."

"You know if you cross your eyes while you're wearing them you can see clearly," he said chuckling. "Ron figured it out one day."

Draco snorted. "Well that's a comfortable way of cooking," he said with a soft laugh to himself.

"I think so," Harry argued good naturedly as he flopped back down on the couch, closing his eyes and enjoying the smell of Draco's cooking.

Draco hummed and he moved to get a bottle of white wine from the cooling cabinet, calling over his shoulder, "Dinner is ready in about 7 minutes."

"Hmmm," Harry hummed back, stretching luxuriously, trying to mentally prepare for having to get up from the comfortable couch.

"You could set the table you know, you lazy git," Draco said as he stirred the Bolognese carefully.

Harry rolled his eyes and rose from the couch, wandering into the kitchen to grab the silverware and slapping Draco's arse as he passed.

Draco gasped loudly. "Don't do that while I'm cooking! It's dangerous!" He scolded Harry over his shoulder, before turning back to the stove.

Harry just chuckled. "Don't be so uptight, babe," he called from the dining room.

Draco huffed. "Don't call me babe," he sniffed, mostly to himself. "I'm not uptight. Remember what happened the time that you thought it would be sexy to fuck me whilst cooking? Do you?"

"Alright, alright, that wasn't one of my finer moments," Harry agreed, "but this wasn't fucking you."

"That is just a detail. Fact is that I'm too close to the stove for any sort of caress, slap, or anything else of the sort. It was embarrassing to have to explain to the healer why my thighs and hips were burned," Draco said with a bright blush coloring his cheeks.

"One of the best shags of your life though, before that happened," Harry whispered, having gone back into the kitchen, hands on Draco's shoulders to keep him from jumping.

"Nah. The best shag of my life is still that time when we were in Paris and you shagged me over the railing in the Eiffel tower," Draco said with a smirk.

"Fuck," Harry murmured, getting half hard at the thought. "You're right, that was much better."

"Stop pressing that thing against me." Draco said with a snort of amusement.

"That thing," Harry mocked as he slowly grinded against Draco's ass.

Draco bit his lower lip, trying to ignore Harry's slow grinding. "Yes that thing. I'm sure you can wait until after dinner."

"Fine, fine," sighed Harry dramatically. "I'll be at the table," he said as he grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses.

Draco laughed to himself. "If it's still up when we're finished eating, I'll let you have me on the dining table," he teased. Harry usually stuffed himself to a point where he was so tired, that he would almost fall asleep at the table itself.

"Fuck," Harry whispered, palming himself through his trousers. "I'll take you up on that."

"Of course you will old man," Draco chuckled to himself. Sometimes it didn't feel like they were in their mid-twenties-- Harry often seemed like a man in his late thirties, worn out by work, possibly children, and so full he almost snored away as soon as he took the last bite of his second portion. Draco doubted that Harry would be 'taking him up on that' later on; he was already planning to read in bed. "Here we are," Draco said with a smile, carrying a bowl of arugula and tomatoes and another bowl, heavy with spaghetti Bolognese. "You wouldn't mind getting the Parmesan cheese in the kitchen, would you?"

"Be right back," said Harry as he stood up from the table, surreptitiously casting a heating charm over the Bolognese and a cooling charm over the salad. He grabbed the cheese and headed back to the dining room, catching Draco just before he sat down and sliding all the food down to the opposite end of the table. "This is an awfully big table..." he said as he reached around and grabbed Draco's cock. “I don't think we need to eat before I fuck you on it..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry FINALLY get over being stubborn and make up, even making plans for a getaway to repair hurt feelings. Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Beta: Christina (bobsaget-is-a-faget on Tumblr)  
> Both writers can be found at nongirlfriend and treaclestainedscarf on Tumblr!

Draco looked at their meal as Harry charmed both dishes before walking out into the kitchen. He was slightly confused-- how long was Harry going to be gone, seeing as he'd done that? Draco sighed and took a hold of the wine bottle in front of him, uncorking it. It was still nice and cool and would go well with the meal. He was just about to sit down when Harry returned-- and his intentions became clear. "You couldn't wait, could you?" Draco asked, laughing. He was very amused by Harry's eagerness and hummed at the feel of Harry's hand on his prick, pushing his arse back. "Be quick about it, then," he said with a teasing smirk.

"I'm already ahead of you," Harry smirked as he pulled down both of their trousers and pants then nudged the head of his cock at Draco's entrance.

Draco groaned at the feel of the head of Harry's cock against the swollen rim of his entrance. "If you're planning to do me unprepared, there better be lupines on this table tomorrow before I come home from work!" He moaned softly.

"There will be more lupines than you could ever hope for," Harry grunted as he summoned the bottle of lube from their bedroom and slicked just the head before beginning to push into Draco. "I'll even plant some in your greenhouse."

Draco's legs shuddered as Harry pushed into him. Harry was always a bit rougher after a fight-- Draco savored those moments. "They—Ugh-- They don't do well in that kind of heat..Ohh-- there..!" He gasped as Harry's cock brushed his prostate. "They are normal English wildflowers."

"Draco, I am not trying to discuss bloody flowers with you right now," Harry said lowly as he pulled out before thrusting back in and hitting Draco's prostate again. "I'm trying to stretch and fuck you like the slut you are for me."

"Oh gods..!" Draco whimpered, pressing his hands down firmly against the wooden surface of their dinner table. "Get to it for Merlin's sake-- fuck me Potter," he groaned under his breath, pushing his arse back against Harry.

Harry thrust hard into Draco, sending his hips into the edge of the table, probably leaving bruises. _Hopefully leaving bruises,_ Harry thought.

Draco moaned loudly at the hard thrust, too occupied by the rough pleasure of Harry's thrusts to feel the unpleasant pain of his hips hitting the edge of the hard table. He grasped the sides of their table, watching the bottle of wine carefully-- he probably shouldn't have opened it yet, with each of Harry's hard thrusts the bottle moved.

"Draco," Harry whined, slapping his ass and stopping to levitate the wine back to a counter in the kitchen. "I'm trying to fuck you; it would be in your best interests to be mentally present. The wine is gone."

Draco chuckled under Harry. "Sorry, it's a bit hard to get fucked whilst watching food and wine right before your nose," he said with a soft laugh. "Well, what are you waiting for, Potter?" Draco purred, clenching around Harry's cock. "Are you going to properly shag me or not?"

"Fuck," Harry choked out as he set up a deep, punishing rhythm, wrapping his hand around Draco's throat for good measure.

"Ugh! Oh fuck me, Harry!" Draco cried. "Harder…" He groaned as he raised his arse more, standing on his toes.

Harry squeezed the sides of Draco's throat, leaving fingerprints, and began thrusting harder, making the whole table shift every time he was deep inside Draco.

Draco cried out hoarsely, panting harshly with each of Harry's hard thrusts. "Ugh..! Mmm..." He moaned, letting go of the table with one hand, letting it sneak down in between his legs to grab a hold of his own cock firmly.

Harry paused. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Draco pushed his arse back. "I'm not playing the dominance game, Potter-- this is a quickie and I want to get fucked and get off," Draco said with a grunt and a roll of his eyes, rolling his hips back against Harry.

"Fuck, fine." Harry resumed his harsh pace, speeding up even. "I'm close," he practically whimpered.

Draco shuddered softly as Harry started thrusting once more. "Mhh…Hmm…Ah-- Me too," he moaned, hand working between his legs eagerly. He moved his other hand from the table, lying flat against the table, and slipped it down between his legs as well, pressing his fingers hard against the spot behind his bollocks, stimulating his prostate from there as well. "Uhhnn!"

"Fuck, Draco," Harry ground out as he moved both his hands to Draco's hips, digging his fingers in deeply. "I'm going to cum..." He warned quickly.

"Cum in me," Draco groaned, letting himself get pulled back with each of Harry's eager, hard thrusts, hands working furiously between his legs. "Oh…Ohh..!" He whimpered, knees shaking as he felt his prostate and prick swell, and his bollocks draw up. "I'm so, so fucking close Harry-- oh gods...!"

"Holy fuck," gasped Harry, leaning forward to sink his teeth into Draco's shoulder to stifle the rest of his moans as he emptied himself into Draco.

Draco shuddered violently as Harry came in him, soaking him in warm cum. "Ohh--fuck Harry!" Draco cried as he came at the feel of Harry's cock pulsing against his swollen prostate, spilling pearly cum onto their dining table.

Harry slowly pulled out then swirled a finger through the cooling cum on the table, bringing the finger into his mouth before passionately kissing Draco.

Draco kissed Harry back, lapping slowly, teasingly at his lower lip before pulling away. "That was bloody good, Harry," he hummed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Harry called as he walked into the kitchen and returned with the wine, not a drop spilled.

Draco got up from his position, stretching. "I'll go clean up in the bathroom-- could you use a cleaning charm on the table?" He asked as he left the dining room.

Harry cast a cleaning charm over the table then pushed all the food back where it belonged, cancelling the charms and then pouring a glass of wine for each of them.

Draco hurriedly cleaned himself up in the bathroom, before walking back into their dining room. "Thank you," he said, taking ahold of the glass of wine, taking a sip before sitting down. "I hope it still tastes fresh. It would be such a waste otherwise," Draco said, suppressing a yawn.

"I'm sure it tastes fine," Harry chuckled. "Tired already?" He asked, teasing.

"As if you aren't," Draco countered, holding back another yawn. "I was out all night and had a three hour nap. I'm going to sleep as if I were dead tonight."

"Me too," Harry agreed, tucking into dinner.

Draco snorted. "You didn't take the night shift at your job. I'm sure you sat on your arse and ate biscuits all day as usual," he teased as he took another bite of his spaghetti.

"Excuse you, I did not," Harry said, sticking out his tongue. "Now hush, I just want to have a nice dinner with you please." Harry flicked his wand and a record player switched on, beginning to play Claire de Lune.

Draco chuckled at Harry's childish reaction and went back to eating in pleasant silence-- as long as it lasted. "So, are you not in the mood for those muggle songs you like to listen to when you think I can't hear it?"

"Which ones would those be?" Harry asked innocently.

Draco snorted. "I don't know the songs, I just hear you singing along. They seem to be quite cheerful though."

Harry pouted. "So I like pop music, doesn't mean I can't enjoy classical music also you arse," he teased.

Draco shook his head fondly. "I didn't say that you couldn't," he said, yawning softly again. He was quite tired, he already looked forward to go to bed and snuggling up with his lover.

After dinner they took to bed early, Harry snuggling with Draco contentedly. Early the next morning Harry firecalled the spa, Château de Paris, to let them know they would be staying for the weekend and to have security available.

Draco was awakened early the next morning by Harry's voice and the flare of the floo. He knew Harry struggled with French-- the sentences didn't make much sense to him, but it seemed that the employee taking Harry's call was pretty well off when it came to English. He snuggled into the big white duvet once more, not wanting to get up, but smiling at the delightful thought of a nice, relaxing, clean stay at a Parisian spa.


	12. Apologies!

I'm so sorry for the semi-hiatus, it's my (nongirlfriend) fault. My semester is almost over so I promise that we will get back in the swing of things soon! We have not forgotten about this story and definitely plan to continue it, apologies for not really announcing that we were taking an unplanned break. We should be back by mid-December though, thanks for understanding!


End file.
